Love's Forbidden Freedom
by Haven Raven
Summary: A love story


**Love's Forbidden Freedom**

**Chapter 1: The Dreams**

She woke form a dead sleep. To find that her sister was in her room and staring at her with alarm in her silver eyes. Kate are you ok? Rose asked. Ah wha….. what? Kate asked. Are you ok? Rose repeated. The question hung in the air for a minuet or two before Kate answered her. Yeah I'm ok just a nightmare. Kate said. Are you sure that your ok? Rose asked. It was then Kate realized that she was sitting up in bed. It didn't sound like a just a nightmare! Rose said. Why not? Kate asked. Because you where screaming and you never scream over anything. Rose said. Well I guess I just started screaming! Kate said jokingly. But you never scream so why start now, what happened in your dream? Rose asked. Kate absentmindedly put her hinds to her throat! KATE! Rose said. I can't remember. Kate lied. You can't remember. Rose said. Sorry. Kate said. No it's ok if you don't remember. Rose said. But she knew her sister better than that rose knew that Kate remembered because Kate remembered everything about everything. Rose you need to go back to bed. Kate said. Yeah but so do you. Rose said. I will I promise. Kate said ok. Rose said. Rose went back to her own room and Kate got up to take a shower again to wash that dream out of her system. That dream if you could call it that wasn't that bad but it was weird. But Kate couldn't tell rose cause that would just scare her too much. Kate said to herself. But she couldn't keep this to herself or she would go crazy. So she decided to write it down or type it down in her online journal. But what would she write? That was the 60 million dollar question! She decided first to take a shower and to get the memories out of her head with hot water. Kate let the hot water run over her sore shoulders. She stepped out of the shower and went to her room to get dressed then she sat down to type up her dream or nightmare whichever it was. She sat down and began to type it up and as she did she began to remember the dream and **HIM! **And that's when it happened!

_**The Dream**_

She was back at her work desk typing up something when her boss came in to see if she could show the new guy Robert around the office so her boss could get some of his work done. Hey Kate would you mind showing Robert Leigh around the office for me and give these to him when you show him his office? Mr. Light asked. Sure no problem, where is his office? Kate asked. It's next to mine! Mr. Light said. But that's next to me. Kate said. Yes he is the new company accountant. Mr. Light said. **Oh **ok is he on his way? Kate asked. Yeah he should be coming up now .Mr. light said. Then I need to go then don't I. Kate said. Yes you . Light said to her as she passed him on her way out of her office, and Mr. Light handed her the files he had held earlier. She fixed her shirt and skirt on the way to the elevators to greet Robert. When she got there he was just steeping off the elevators. Hey Robert! Kate called as she came to a stop right in front of Robert. Just then the wind caught her hair and blew it around her face. When she moved the hair that was in her face she saw him suddenly stiffen. Are you ok? Kate asked him. His twilight eyes met her clear blue ones and her breath caught in her chest. Yes. He said. She half turned to call to one of her few friends. Hey Aida can you close the window it's cold in here. Kate called. Why don't you walk over to it and…. Aida let her voice trial off when see saw Robert standing there. Never mind I got it for you Kate. Aida said. Thank you Aida. Kate called back to her friend. Robert offered his hand hoping that Kate would take it so he could read her thoughts. But when she took his hand he felt a jolt of electricity reach his very soul or what ever he had left at this point, and to make things worse he couldn't even read her thoughts. She had noticed that his posture had changed since Aide had closed the window and the wind was no longer blowing her hair every where. Since you already know my name what is yours Miss? Robert asked her. Oh sorry my name is Kate Matthews. Kate said. Miss Matthews it is nice to meet you, can you show me around? He asked. Of course I will that's why Mr. Light sent me, oh and he was just a little to busy. Kate said. Oh of course he is dose he not own this company? Robert asked. Why yes he dose I see you have done a little research! Kate said. I always do when I start a new job. He said. Do you change jobs often? She asked. Well that's a yes and a no. He said. Ok. She said. Do you mind if we start walking? He asked on a smile. I had not even noticed that we were standing still. She said. His voice sounded so soft it almost sounded like he was whispering to her. His eyes had held her captive since they had met. They started to walk and they both grew quiet after she had showed him the main offices and the executive offices which is where the both would be working. Thank you for the tour. He said. Oh this is not all yet. She said. Oh well please continue. He said so politely as if specking to an elder rather than a coworker. You are very polite for you act like I am older than you and you are most likely older than I. Kate said. I am just made to be polite and we are probably the same age. He said. But you look as young as I am but under that you look like you have seen a lot of life times. She said. He thought for a long while before he answered. I have only seen one life time but I have seen a lot in that life time and I am only nineteen. He lied. You're only nineteen? Kate asked amazed that they were in fact only a year apart. Yes I am only nineteen. He said very calmly his tone almost icy. Did I offend you Robert; if I did I am so sorry. She said suddenly aware of his eyes on her face. You are not sorry. He said this time his tone was so icy that she almost shivered from it. But I am really. She said. No you are not your very honest and I think you should have been the one to live a longer life than you said that I had. He said on a smile that she could only describe as a warm to that went to very core of him. She looked up at him. You weren't calling me sorry in a literal since but in a nice since, as in I am not a sorry person. She said. That's right you are very perceptive for a young woman of what…..eighteen? He asked. That's right how did you guess? She asked. I am also very perceptive myself. He said. Yes you are. She said. Where are _**we**_ now? He asked. He had her looking around and wondering how they got to where they actually were. Oh we are in the hallway outside of the restricted section of the building. She said. Oh we must have taken a wrong turn some where. He said. Yeah we did but I don't know where. She said. Oh you don't have access to this part of the building? He asked raising one black eyebrow. Oh don't give me that look I am a little shocked as to how we got here. She said on a laugh. That was forced he could tell that she was worried as to how to get back. Can't you just call Mr. Light and ask him? He asked. No I could get in big, major trouble for even being down here! She said. Oh well lets just try the way we came. He said so matter of factley. Yeah why didn't I think of that? She asked out loud. You were to worried we would get in trouble for being here that the obvious just escaped you for just a few minutes. He said. Well that's true. She said. Shall we try that way first? He asked and pointed to the right of himself. We shall yes. She said. They walked in silence for a while. Hey Robert if you don't mind me asking you a lot of questions can I ask one? Kate asked. You may and I don't mind, you ask questions to learn and must find me fascinating for same reason. He said. Thank you and I do find you fascinating. She said. What is your question? He asked. When did you move to town? She asked. I and my brother moved here about a week ago. He said. You have a brother? She asked. Yes he is in his second year of high school. He said. Really my sister is in the same year of high school. She said. Really now that is really weird what are the chances that we both have younger sibling and that they are the same age…..your sister is seventeen right? He said. Yes she is seventeen in fact she just turned seventeen just two weeks ago. She said. Henry that's my brother just turned seventeen three weeks ago. He lied.

**Kate's room (5:00am)**

She stopped typing to go see if she could sleep after her weird dream. She got under the covers and put her head phones in and turned on the CD player. The music put her to sleep faster than she had thought possible. She did how ever have another weird dream about Robert. She dreamt of what he and her did to get back to there offices and what happened after that.

**Her new dream**

How did you figure out that this was the way out of there? She asked. I didn't figure out any thing I just guessed. He said. Well that was a good no a great guess. She said. They grew silent again. They stayed that way until they got to there offices. Well thank you for the tour again and are those for me? He asked. Oh yeah I total forgot to give you these when I first met you. She said. Well you can give them to me now. He said. Yeah I can. She said. She handed the files to him. Thank you for every thing Miss Matthews. He said. Oh no problem at all and please call me Kate please. She said. Thank you very much Kate. He said. It's no problem let me know if you need anything at all. She said. I will but where is your office? He asked. It's right next to yours. She said. That's interesting how long have you worked so close to the boss? He asked. I've worked this close to the boss for about two years now. She said. Really you've worked here for two years! He said. Yeah ever since our parents died I took over for my mom's job. She said. That was nice of Mr. Light to give you a job after your parents died. He said. He wasn't nice to do it he was generous to do it because I was still in school and I had to take care of Rose. She said. But rose is old enough to take care of herself. He said. She is now but you should have seen her after they died she was a mess. She said. And I'm sure you were as well. He said. Well I was but I still had to hold it together to take care of rose. She said. But you have to have had a hard time with that, how did you ever get thought it without anyone to talk too? He asked. I did… well I really didn't have anyone but I'm a loner anyway so I don't really need any one to talk too. She said. At the start you were going to say that you did have someone to talk too, why did you change your answer? He asked. I really had rose to talk to but I didn't have anyone else and I thought that's what you meant. She said. I did mean that. He said. See I knew it that's why I changed my answer. She said. I'm sorry for making you relive that memory. He said. That's ok you apparently find me fascinating as well. She said. He thought about what she would think if he said no and he had to say no to crush this butting friendship before it went any where close to a relationship. I don't find you as fascinating as you find me. He lied. He saw the flash of pain that crossed her face and then the anger that replaced it. Kate I am sorry that I disappointed you but…! He stopped. She held up her hand to silence him, and his explanation. Robert I don't care about your explanation anymore than you really cared to hear about my life and every thing I told you today. She said and went in her office and slammed the door. He went to his office and slammed the door to his as well.

**In Kate's office**

She heard him slam the door to his office and she knew that he was angry and she hoped that he knew that she was angry with him and that she was in fact disappointed with him and all his reasons. But you like him and you know you do and you thought that he liked you but you aren't sure any more are you? She asked herself out loud.

**In Robert's office**

He knew she was angry at him and as much as he liked that she was angry he also knew that he was angry at himself for making her that way but he had too to keep her safe. And that was the most important thing to keep anyone that he came in contact with that could mean any thing to him or to his brother safe and that meant to keep themselves away from those that broke that wall down in both there hearts and those that they couldn't read or in henrys case couldn't tell if they were lying to both brothers or to one and not to the other one.

**Kate's bedroom/ present time**

Kate wake up. Rose called. Ah why? Kate asked. Didn't you tell me that you had to go in to work early? Rose asked. Well yeah I did thanks rose. Kate said. No problem at all since I have to go to school early anyway. Rose said. What I slept all day yesterday? Kate asked. Yeah I let you sleep all day because needed rest after that dream you had that you can't remember since you were up until ….what five o'clock in the morning that morning and you took something to help you sleep didn't you? Rose asked. I can't remember if I did or I didn't. Kate said. Well you slept good all of yesterday and you will be very well rested for today. Rose said. Why do you need to go to school early? Kate asked. Oh I got a phone call yesterday and I have to show a new boy Henry Leigh around school. Rose said. Sounds fun. Kate said. Yeah really fun so he'll have all my classes with me so I'll have to be his new friend. Rose said. You might like him if you gave him a chance. Kate said. I doubt it very highly. Rose said. Why? Kate asked. Because the person that called me about him said that he was weird. Rose said. How is he weird? Kate asked. He and his brother only go to work and school when it is overcast. Rose said. Why? Kate asked. They're weird! Rose said. You can't judge people like that rose you have to meat them first. Kate said. But you know that people like that are loners, they really don't want to be friends with anyone. Rose said. Yeah but you still have to meat him and decide for yourself. Kate said. I will but I'll get to the same conclusion as Todd did. Rose said. Todd told you that Henry was weird? Kate asked. Yeah, why is that important? Rose asked. Because Todd still likes you and if he knows that you could have a friend and that friend could one day be more he will mess it up for you and Henry. Kate said. But ….. do you really think that he would do that? Rose asked. I do, you know he still has it bad for you. Kate said. Yeah but he knows that we are just friends! Rose said. You know that but my guess is that he doesn't. Kate said. Well I'll have to tell him that today when I see him. Rose said. You do that. Kate said. I will the first thing this morning. Rose said. Good to know now go get dressed. Kate said. Ok. Rose said. And ran out of the room excited now about meeting Henry Leigh at school. Kate waited for her sister to get out of the bathroom so she could get in to get ready. Hey Rose hurry up please. Kate called to her sister through the bathroom door. I'm on my way out. Rose said.

**Chapter2: First Meetings**

Rose came out of the bathroom. WOW! Kate said. Stop it I don't look any different than I did Friday. Rose said. I know you don't but I like teasing you. Kate said. I know you do. Rose said. Kate went in to the bathroom to get ready so neither of them would be late for school and work. When she came out rose was down stares reading a book that she had gotten for her birthday. You ready to go? Kate asked. Yeah let's go. Rose said. Ok. Kate said. They left the house and Kate drove Rose to school. Ok rose I'll be here to pick you up at three. Kate said. Ok Kate have a good day at work. Rose said as she got out of the car. Ok you have a good day at school rose. Kate said. I'll try but I don't know what it well be like. Rose said. Try hard Rose, remember give him a chance. Kate said. I will I promise. Rose said. Kate drove away leaving Rose alone on the side walk. Rose walked in school and to her first class which was English two. Ok class we have a new student here today. The teacher said. He walked into the classroom and all the girls turned to see the new boy that everyone had been talking about! He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen! His golden brown hair was slicked back and his twilight eyes held her gaze when he came in. Rose…. Rose…. Miss. MATTHEWS! The teacher called. Yes sir? Rose said. Will you come here please? The teacher asked. Yes sir. Rose said. She got up and walked up to the front of the class. Mr. Leigh this will be your guide around the school today. The teacher said to him. My first name is Henry Miss Matthews. He said. Pleas call me Rose. Rose said. Miss. Rose. Henry said. NO just Rose Please. Rose said. Ok Rose. Henry said. You two can take your seats. The teacher said. They walked to there seat. Henry sat in the chair next to Rose. You are to go to page 160 and run lines from that the rest of the period. The teacher said to the class. She turn to the page and though great! What is it? Henry asked. Romeo and Juliet! What act? He asked. It looks like act three. She said. Is that the one that they kiss in? He asked. I think so! She said. He just looked at her. We can skip that part. He said. That would be great since we just met. She said. Hey Rose you want to try that part with me? Todd asked. Mr. Smith stay with your partner! The teacher said. Yes sir. Todd said. Mr. Leigh you and miss Matthews may skip the kissing scene. Thank you Mr. Cobb. Rose said. They read the play and skipped the kissing scene. You read wonderfully Henry. Rose said. I do not. Henry said. But you do. Rose said. Thank you rose. Henry said. You're welcome. She said. You are not weird. She said. Oh was I supposed to be? Henry asked. That's what I heard. She said. Who told you that? He asked. I'll tell you latter. She said. Ok. He said. She let Todd here her just a little when she said latter. The bell rang and every one left the room but Todd, Rose and Henry. You going to show him around all day? Todd asked Rose. Yes I am, why? Rose asked. Well I see you at lunch then. Todd said and left the room. He likes you a lot. Henry said. You can tell? She asked. Well yeah just a little. He said on a laugh. That's just great! She said sarcastically. You don't have to show me around if you don't want to. He said. What's your next class? She asked. He handed her his schedule. Oh just fallow me. She said. He did as she said and fallowed her. Do I have the same classes that you do? He asked. He asked. Yes you do. She said. That is my good luck I think. He said. You thank? She said. Yes I thank. He said. Well I think you are lucky to have me as your guide. She said. How so? He asked. I know were every thing is in the school. She said. Do you have another class with Todd? He asked. Unfortunately yes. She said. Is it the next class? He asked. No thank God! She said. After lunch then? He asked. Yeah after lunch. She said. You can sit with him if you like I don't mind. He said. WOW! She said. What is it? He asked. You act like you and I are going out and I know you don't mean it that way but that's the way it comes across. She said. I ..Ah .. I only meant that you did not have to sit with me. He said just a little embarrassed. But I want to sit with you, if you don't mind. She said. Well ….I DO mind. He said harshly. Well I guess I know were I stand on this friendship. She said a little sad and hurt. He saw the hurt in her eyes and he hated himself for putting it there but he had to too protect her, his brother would have been proud of him. Rose I'm….! His voice was silenced by her hand. Henry I don't care what your excuses are! She said angrily. He walked into the class room. She followed a minute later. She sat there and tried to listen to the teacher but she couldn't. At one point she asked to go to the bathroom and the teacher said she could. She felt his eyes on her as she left the room. A minute later he asked to go to the bathroom and he went. Rose can I talk to you please. He asked form behind her. She span around and punched him in the stomach. But her hand only got as far as his would allow. Let me punch you one time it will make me feel better. She said. NO! He said. It had her looking up at him. Please? She said. Rose it won't make you feel any better I promise. He said. Yes it will. She pleaded. No it won't! He said. Just let me go or you will regret it! She said. He laughed then. What is so funny? She asked. You thinking that you can hurt me! He said. She just let him hold her arm for another minute and then wrenched it free. Rose just let me talk to you. He called after her. She turned and walked backwards which in her case wasn't a good idea. She slipped on the wet floor. He caught her. You ….you ca…caught me! She said. Yeah I did. He said. But…. but you were over there when I slipped. She said. No rose I was right here walking beside you. He said. No you were over there I saw you. She said. No Rose I was right beside you remember we were walking to the bathroom. He said. Yeah I remember now. She lied. Are you lying to me? He asked. No …. Yes I am! She said. You must have hit your head before I caught you. He said. That must be it. She said. Let's get you to the nurse's office. He said. Yeah that sound's like a good idea. She said. He placed her on her feet. Thank you. She said. You're very welcome. He said. He kept his hand on her back just to make sure she didn't fall any more. The bell rang. Time for lunch. She said. Will Todd be very upset if you don't show up? He asked. I imagine he will be but he'll have to understand why. She said. I'll go tell him if you want me to. He said. No that's ok I'll tell him later. She said. But you said he would be upset if you didn't show up for lunch. He said. He'll get over it or he wont. She said. You wouldn't mind if you lost his friendship? He asked. Not really because he wants more than friendship and I don't! she said. Well I guess if that's how you feel about it then I guess I should just leave you alone! Todd said from behind them. Todd I meant that you wanted to go out with me and I don't want to go out with you. She said. Still I know when I'm not wanted around. Todd said. Well fine be that way! She said. Todd walked away. I feel like I'm the reason for all this. Henry said. Don't be silly that's been coming along time, I'm just sorry you had to be here when it happened. Rose said. I still feel responsible for it. Henry said. Please don't Henry it wasn't your fault. She said. But if I wasn't here would you have had that happen? He asked. It would have happened sooner than later even if you were not here. She said. He was angry with me more than he was with you. He said. How do you know that? She asked. I could tell by the way he looked at me and then you. He said. Well I can't help that. She said. But you could just let me sit by my self. He said. Well we are not eating lunch today. She said.

But you still can't let him think that you like ME! Henry said. I can't, why can't I? She asked. Because you don't! Henry said. You think so do you? She asked. I know that you don't! Henry said. Whatever makes you happy; you go ahead and think that! She said. But you really can't like me still can you after what I did to you? Henry asked. I can and I do! She said. But you shouldn't. He said. And why is that Henry? She asked. Not good for you. He said. I can decide that for my self. She said. Well I can let you know now that it would be a bad idea for us to be friends. He said. Well thank you for telling me that in advance. She said. You still want to be friends with me? He asked. Yep sure do. She said. But why I afraid I don't understand, after what I did to you! He said. I can tell that you were nervous after I said what I said. She said. Well I was but I meant what I said about that we shouldn't be friends. He said. Why not? She asked. I am not good for you or anyone for that matter. He said. But I don't really care. She said. You should care. He said. You can go back to class now that we are at the nurse's office. She said. I think I'll just stay out here. He said. Why would you want to stay out here when it's your first day and your messing stuff you need. She said. But you may need to go home or are you going to walk home? He asked. I'll find someway to get home. She said. You sure you don't want me to take you home? He asked. I'll tell you when I come out if I do. She said. Thank you. He said. You're welcome. She said. But you can't tell me now why? He asked. Because I don't know if I have to go home or not. She said. That makes sense. He said. I would hope so. She said. Ok I'll be right here. He said. All right. She said. You have to go in before the nurse can say if you have to go home our not. He said on a smile. Yeah I do. She said. She walked in the nurse's office. Yes Miss. Matthews? The nurse asked. I fell upstairs and hit my head slightly. She said. Well lets just look at your head and we'll be able to see if you have to go home for today. The nurse said. Rose lay down on the little bed. You may have to go home for the rest off the day. The nurse said. Why I feel fine. Rose said. You probably will until the pain starts. The nurse said. Ok but can I at least go to my next class and get my homework? Rose asked. Yes you may go get your homework. The nurse said. Thank you. Rose said. Do you need me to call your sister? The nurse asked. No I can get a ride home. Rose said. Is your sister going to like that? The nurse asked. No but I'll tell her something. Rose said. Ok go to your next class with this note and then go home! The nurse said. Ok but can you write a note for the person that's going to take me home? Rose asked. Yes what is her name? The nurse asked. It's a he and his name is Henry Leigh. Rose said. You are going to have a guy take you home! The nurse said stunned. Yes I have the responsibility of showing him around today and he helped me here and offered me a ride home if I needed one. Rose said. Well good for you. The nurse said. Oh it's not like that! Rose said. Oh ok. The nurse said. The nurse went to write the notes. Here are your notes and be careful. The nurse said. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Rose said. You just met him to today rose and just be careful. The nurse said. I will I promise. Rose said. She walked out of the nurse's office. Are you ok? Henry asked. Yes I'll be fine and I have to go home for the rest of the day. Rose said. Well I'll take you home then. Henry said. We have to go get our homework and then you can take me home. Rose said. Ok then. He said. Good now lets go to class. Rose said. I'll follow you. He said. They walked to the class room and rose gave the teacher the notes the nurse gave her. Ok Miss. Matthews and Mr. Leigh. The teacher said. Henry stayed at the door and watched rose. Here is your homework. The teacher said. Thank you. Rose said. Rose walked out of the room. You need to eat. Henry said when they were outside of the school. You don't? Rose asked. No I'm not hungry. Henry said. Ok and I'll get something when I get home. Rose said. You sure you don't want me to stop anywhere? He asked. Yeah I'm sure. Rose said. Ok then stay here and I'll get my car. He said. Ok I'll be waiting. She said. He laughed. What's so funny? She asked. You said that you would be waiting and I just thought about some one else. He said. Ok. She said. He thought of his older sister, how long she had to wait for that guy that she was with then to tell him what she is. And what she had to do for him to finale believe her. And where she was now he didn't know but he wished he did. He got into his car and went to get Rose. This…this is your car? She asked as he opened the door. Yes why not what you were expecting? He asked. No…not really I mean a 67 ford Shelby GT 500! She said. I see you know your expensive cars. He said. No I just know car's that's just what I'm in to is all. She said. Oh you sound like …like my sis…brother. He said. Do you have a sister? She asked. Well that's a …a long and very painful story. He said. Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know that she had passed. She said. Oh no she's alive but she dose not like to live with me and Robert after our parents passed. He said. Oh I'm sorry. She said. Its ok you didn't know. He said. I'm really tired all of a sudden. She said. You have to tell me how to get to your house. He said. I will just give me a minute. She said. Please just stay with me. He said. I'm with you Henry. She said. His body shivered when she said his name like it was the last thing she would ever say. Rose can you tell me where we are please. He asked. Yes pull into the next drive way and I'll be home and you can go back to school. She said. We had a note excusing us from the rest of the day remember. He said. Yes I do remember now. She said. Would you like for me to help you into the house? He asked. Yes please, I really don't think I can walk actually. She said. Well then I'll just have to carry you wont I? He said. You could just help me walk. She said. Ok I think I could do that. He said. He got out of the car and was at her door before she could even move. How did you do that so fast? She asked. You just think it was fast, but it really wasn't. He said. You need to get home after you help me and don't let your brother give you any grief about not staying at school all day. She said sleepily. You need sleep but first you need to go to the hospital. He said. The nurse said I just needed rest. She said. Please for me when your sister gets home go to the hospital? He asked with a really sad look on his face. I'll tell her that I need to go I promise. She said. Thank you Rose. He said. I think you should go home now. She said. Why, tired of me already? He asked. No but I don't want you to get in trouble with Robert. She said. I can take him. He said.

**Chapter 3: The Return of Alexandra**

You most likely could if you wanted, but then I haven't seen him. She said. He helped her to the door and waited for her to open the door. Ok now you can go home and get some sleep you look tried. She said. I'll get right on that when I get home. He said. See you tomorrow. She said. If your not in the hospital or at home because you have an concussion. He said. Yeah well if I do you'll be the first to know if I could have your phone number. She smiled. I'll call you later if that's ok considering I have your phone number from when they told me to call you if I had any questions. He said. Oh ok then if you don't get either me or Kate then you know I went to the hospital. She said. Yeah then I'll know. He said. She thought for a minute. You could come in and we could do our homework together. She said. That sounds like a good idea, but you really need to rest without sleeping that is. He said. Why can't I go to sleep? She asked. It could do damage to your brain if you go to sleep. He said. You know a lot for a teenager. She said. Well my mom was a doctor before she passed. He said. I'm sorry again; I seam to be hurting you today. She said. No it doesn't hurt to talk about them because she and dad are in a better place. He said. Yeah I guess that's true for both of us. She said. What do you mean the both of us? He asked. Mine and Kate's parents have passed as well. She said. OH I'm so sorry. He said. It's ok like you said there in a better place. She said. Yes they are. He said on a smile. What is it? She asked. I just thought about something. He said. What? She asked. My sister would love you if she met you. He said. I think that's a complement. She said. It was a complement. He said. What does she look like? She asked. She looks surprisingly a lot like you. He said. Really but she has to be prettier than I am. She said. He laughed at her. What is so funny? She asked. You are! He said. What how am I funny? She asked. You are just as pretty as or pettier than she is. He said. She blushed. You're beautiful to me. He said. She fainted, he caught her. But you have to stay alive so I can get to know you! He whispered. He carried her into the house. Rose wake up please wake up or I'm in a lot of trouble. He said. She said nothing. He thought for just a moment. Ok now you'll go to the hospital, because I'm going to take you. He said out loud. Her head moved to one side so it was on his shoulder. Fine I see I get no objections. He said. And just who the hell are you and what are you doing with my sister and what's wrong with her? She asked. You must be Kate. Henry said. Yeah I'm Kate and you are? Kate asked. I'm Henry Leigh and your sister fainted when I brought her home. He said. Why did you bring her home? Kate asked. She fell at school and she needed a ride home. He said. Why didn't she call me? She asked. She didn't want to disturb you at work. He said. Oh and out of the goodness of your heart you brought her home. She said. Well yes I did is that a problem? He asked. No…. What did you say your name was? She asked. Henry Leigh. He said. That's what I thought you said do you have an older brother? She asked. Yes I do his name is…! Robert! Kate finished. Yes how did you know that my brother is named Robert? He asked. Because I met him today at where I work. She said. Oh your sister needs to go to the hospital. He said. Well you can take her and I'll fallow you. She said. No I think that you should take her. He said. Well can you put her in my car? She asked. Yes I can do that. He said. Think you Henry. She said. He smiled at her.

You need to come home Henry! Roberts's voice said in Henrys head. OK! Henry thought. He placed Rose in the car and turned to Kate. I need to get home now but I'll call you tomorrow to see if she is at home or at the hospital. He said. Do you have our number? Kate asked. Yes the school gave it to me to call her if I had any questions. He said. OH ok. She said. He went to his car and drove away. Why what is wrong with you Robert? Henry thought. I just need you home because we have to talk. Robert thought. Ok be there in one minute. Henry thought back. Henry began to drive faster. He was there in one tenth of a second; he was in the house in less time. What is it Robert? He asked. You…We have a problem. Robert said. What is the problem? Henry asked. Rose and Kate are the problems. Robert said. But we just met them today and you think that they are a problem? Henry asked. Yes don't you think that they are? Robert asked. Yes I think that they could be a problem if you let them but not if you don't. Henry said. Well it looks like you two have got yourselves into trouble again. She said. Alexandra! Henry and Robert said together. Yeah it's me! She said. But you said when you left that you would only come back when you were ready. Robert said. I am ready to be back with my family my brothers. She said. Are you really here to stay? Henry asked. Yes Henry I am here to stay. She said. Well I'm not sure if we are staying in this town to much longer. Robert said. Don't think she and her sister can handle the truth brother. She teased Robert. I'm not sure if I can handle her and her sister knowing about us. Robert said. Well I think she can handle it if you tell her before she starts to suspect anything. She said. Well just have to see if they can figure it out or not before we do anything about it. Robert said. You haven't changed much Rob but you have Henry. She said. Robert laughed at her then. What's so funny brother. She asked. You are Sis. He said. I'm afraid I don't get the joke. She said. I don't either. Henry said. Are both of you stupid? Robert laughed. No we are not stupid, but we are confused. She said. He can't change any more than a dead person can breathe! Robert laughed again. He can change if he wants to Robert! She said angrily. He is a vampire he can't change and neither can we, Alex! Robert said serious again. Oh I see what you mean but in a few ways he can change. She said. How! Robert asked. He can change his hair his clothes and other things, like MY CAR! She said to Henry and To Robert. I haven't touched your car its mine that I drive. Henry said. He can change material things but not himself. Robert said. Well Fine I was wrong on both counts. She said. Alex I bought Henry a similar car to yours because I wouldn't let him drive yours. Robert said. And I changed my car because I didn't want you to come back and do what you just did. Henry said. Why wouldn't you let Henry drive my car? She asked Robert. I knew how much that car meant to you after mom and dad passed. Robert said. I'm sorry Henry I didn't know that he had done that. She said. It's ok Alex you didn't know. Henry said. She walked out to the sunroom. Alex what's wrong? Robert asked. I came back because I found something out that could change us and every one in this town and not for the better either. She said. What happened Alex what did you find out? Henry asked. I want to talk to Robert about it first and then he will tell you. She said. Fine I don't want to know any way I have homework to do anyway. Henry said. Hen it's not like that I need Rob to be ok with it before we tell you. She said. It has something to do with Rose and Kate doesn't it? Henry asked. In a way it does and in so many ways to doesn't! She said. Well tell what it has to do with rose and I'll leave and then you two can talk about the rest. Henry said. Robert read Alex's mind and gasped. No Henry I'll tell you every thing when we are thought talking about it. Robert said. Henry stormed out of the room and then out to his car and drove away like a bat out of hell. He will be fine wont he Rob? She asked. He is just going to see if Rose is ok or not. Robert said. NO he can't go to her yet we have to tell him before he see's her. She said. Alex is it that serious? Robert asked. You read my mind you tell me! She said. Robert you can let him see for himself if you like if that will bring him back. She said. It won't bring him back but it might slow him down. Robert said. Well do it then Rob don't just stand there like a hunk of stone. She said. Ok fine but if he comes back and wants to hurt you don't blame me. Rob said on a laugh. He concentrated on Henry and showed him what would happen to Rose if he went to see her now and not wait just until tomorrow afternoon. They heard the car stop short and Rob let out a gasp as to what Henry was thinking about doing if what happened to Rose really happened. What's wrong Rob what did he say? She asked. It's not what he said it's what he thought about doing when I showed him that possible future. Rob said. Well tell me or at least show me! She said.  
He showed her what Henry would do if Rose's fate had to be what Alex had found out. She wished she could still cry. Oh Robert we have to go to him. She whispered. We wont have to he is coming back home to talk to us about it. Rob said. And by the time he was finished Henry was standing in front of them. Ok let's hear what you are here to tell us so I can do my homework and go hunt so I can be ready for tomorrow. Henry said! Oh Hen I really never realized that you could have fallen for some one so…! Her voice trailed off when he gave her a look that made her think of there father. For some one so what… so beautiful and amazing. He asked. No so much like me I thought that you would go for the other type of girl and you fell so fast. She said. Well it wasn't something I could help you know! He said in a sad voice. Ok let's just talk about what you're here to talk about. Rob said. I came here because I knew you two would be in trouble if I didn't come. She said. And how did you know that? Rob asked. I heard from one of my friends with the ability to see the future. She said. And you came to help us and to tell me that my world could be over before I get a chance to see I could be happy with her and Robert could be happy with her sister. Henry fumed. No I came to tell you that you would be happy and so would me and Rob but we have to get thought this first or we could all cease to exist. She said. You meet someone to? Rob asked. Yes I do meet some one and all of us are happy. She said. But what could happen to make us non-existent? Henry asked. Another family not like ours will come to this town and they are not like us. She said. How do you mean not like us? Rob asked. They drank human blood and not animal blood. She said on a shiver. But we are stronger than we appear to be. Rob said. But they are stronger and they have more vampires on their side. She said. We have to leave before they get here and then Rose and Kate will be safe and they can live in peace and have a long and happy life. Henry said and ran out of the room and into the rainy night. Will he be ok Rob? She asked. He will be back in time to go to school tomorrow and he will be fine when he knows for sure that Rose will be ok. He said. But will he be able to leave with out her? She asked. He will not be able to leave her so we can't leave him. He said. But Rob we have to make sure that those girls are safe and then we have to leave. She said. Neither one of us can leave here Alex not with out our friends. He said. You two are blind when it comes to girls. She said and walked out of the room. Alex you have to be fair to us after what you have been thought or what you went thought with …! He stopped when she turned around. You can't say that Robert you of all people should know what I went thought you being in my head a lot back then to make sure I wasn't going to do any thing stupid. She said. And I was so apologetic after what you went thought that and I never went into your head without your permission again! He said. Yes you were very apologetic after every thing was over. She shot back. I have said sorry for that for over three centuries. He shot back. And we will forever remember what you had to do to…! Stop Robert stop don't say another word about it please and do not a say sorry about it just let it stay dead. She said in a very cold voice. Fine but I am very sorry about it Alex. He said and left to find Henry.

**Later that night**

Hen will you let me in please I need to talk to you about some thing. Alex said. Come in Alex and let's talk about what will happen if you actual stayed out of my business. He said coldly. Hen I'm sorry I had to come back and tell you that Rose could _**die**_. She said. He throw the door open. You really need to stay away from me right now Alex. Henry said in an even colder voice. She walked away and his phone rang. He was at it in less than one second. Yes who is it? He asked. It's Kate, Henry. She said. What's wrong Kate is there something wrong with Rose? He asked. Well she has a minor concussion but she will be fine. She said. Is there any way I could talk to her? He asked. She is asleep right now but you can come to see her tomorrow afternoon if you like. She said. I will be there right after school, but how did you get this number? He asked. The school called me and I asked them if they had your number. She explained. Ok Kate and thank you for calling me about Rose. He said. You two looked like you really liked each other this afternoon and I could tell that you were worried about her even thought you two just met today. She said. I feel like I have known your sister for a lot longer than just one day. He said.

**Chapter 4: The Memories**

Well I know she feels the same way about you. She said. She does? He asked. Yes she does and she wants to see you. She said. But I don't understand how does she know that I feel the same? He asked. She can see how people feel towards other people. She laughed. She can but how? He asked. I'm joking with you Henry, we have always said that she could do that but we have never really believed it because she says that she can't. She said. But do you think that she really can now? He asked. Well yes and no. she said. Why no? He asked. Because she really can't it's just an on going joke between us. She said. Ok but you said yes and no, so why yes? He said. Because she told me that you liked her and you just said the same thing so she was right. She said. Well I can't wait to see her tomorrow and she what she thinks about what I have to tell her. He said. And what would that be Henry? She asked. It would just be to say that she was right about how I feel about her. He said. Ok well I'll see you tomorrow after school then. She said and hang up. Well that seams like a good development. Rob said. You were listening to my phone call? Henry asked. Well I was not right here the whole time but I heard your part in it yes. Rob said. Well did you like what you heard? Henry asked. Yes I liked it very much even the part about you going tomorrow and tell her how you feel about her. Rob said. I want you to go with me tomorrow Rob I want to see something. Henry said. What do you want to see? Rob asked. I want to see if Rose can pick up on how you feel about Kate. Henry said. Robert raised one jet black eyebrow. Kate said that she could pick up on the way people feel about each other. Henry explained. Oh really that could be interesting to see if she really can. Rob said. You can say that again but do you really like Kate or not? Henry asked. I think I do and there are no buts when it comes to how I feel. Rob said. Well I think I need to apologize to Alex! Henry said. You're going to have to wait because she went hunting after you two had that discussion. Rob said. Ok Rob but will you tell me when she gets back. Rob walked out of the room and went to his room. He started looking for a book just to pass the night hours with. His hand stopped on a book which was in bad need of a face lift. He had read this one many times but it was one of his very favorites it was one that when he read it would all ways put a smile on his face. It was the Pagan stone by Norria Roberts. That was the last in one of her series. He loved the fact that even when a man was cursed that he could still find love. He thought of his self as one of the three men in this book he had the most in common with Fox all be it he looked nothing like him he had the same personality as Fox did. You can apologize now Henry she's home and she is going to your room anyway. Rob yelled. You stay out of my head Rob! Alex yelled to him. Yes mother. Rob teased her. Henry can I come in this time? She asked when she got to his room. Yes Alex you can come in this time. He said. She opened the door. Are you ok now? She asked. Yes I'm ok now Kate called me and told me that she was ok. He said. Does she want to see you? She asked. Yes she does and she knows I like her. He said. How does she know that? She asked. She can tell how someone feels about someone else. He said. Well that sounds very interesting. She said. You can see the past and Rob can read minds and I can tell if someone is lying to us. He said. She would be a good vampire with that skill. She said. Well I don't plain on doing that to her. He said. Why not if you like her enough to think what you thought you were going to do if she passed? She asked. Well she might want to be one if you asked her. She said. I don't plain on asking her. He said. Well I think you should. She said. Why? He asked. She would love it if you and her would be able to be together forever. She said. And how would you know that? He asked. I can just tell that she would. She said. You got another phone call didn't you? He asked. Well yes I did. She said. What did she say? He asked. She said that she saw you and a beautiful vampire girl and SHE ALSO SAW ROB WITH A VAMPIRE GIRL! She yelled the last part. He was there before she finished. Did she say what the girl's names were? Henry asked. She told me that there names were Kate and Rose Matthews. She said. The guys just looked at each other in disbelief. You two can breathe again any time. She said. Well we need to start thinking about what she said. Rob said. You think about it Rob I can't do it! Henry said. Why not? Alex asked. Because he still remembers the way it was when I turned him. Rob said. But that was so long ago Rob. She said. It seems like yesterday to him Alex. Rob said. She looked at Henry. Does it seem like that to you Robert? She asked being the one that turned Robert. It can very well seem like that. Rob said. Well I'm sorry for that but I couldn't let you die with that what ever it was you had. She said. I had a rare from of the chicken pox. Robert said very serious now. And I had the same thing when Robert changed me ten years later. Henry said. When that person saved me from those men and then when he bit me after that I was never the same again. She said. You had a very bad experience Alex and we didn't. Rob said. But you two shouldn't let that stop you from True Happiness. She said. I can't let her remember the pain and knowing that I caused it. Henry said. I could do it for you Hen. Rob said. I wouldn't want any one but me to do it Rob, thanks. Henry said. Well I say you think about it and I'll stay in touch with Ava and well see how every thing goes. She said. Ava is the one that called you? Robert asked surprised. Yes she is the one that called me. Alex said. Ava Lewis that's the one that called you? Robert asked again. Yes she is the one! She said. She's here, in this town how long has she been here? Robert asked. She's always been here, she grew up here remember? She asked. No I don't but she is as old as I am. He said with shock. She only moved one time after her first husband died. She said. But that was over ninety years ago, how did she get away with that? He asked. Henry got up and left his room to stand by the big windows down stairs. She always told them that her mother moved away after she was born and that she looked just like her. She said. Well that was just so cool that it worked for her. He said. Yeah you'll see her tomorrow at work and act surprised I told her that I wouldn't tell you. She said. I will don't worry. He said. Where did Henry go? She asked looking around. He is downstairs looking at the sun rise and thinking about Rose and what you told us. He said. Robert stay out of my head please. Henry whispered. I will Henry I just need to know where you are. Rob said. Well you know now. Henry said. You can skip today if you like. She said. No I need something to distract me from my thoughts. Henry said. But you need to let things go the way they are supposed to go Henry or you could do more harm than good! She said. Henry was back in his room then and standing over her. You need to get off my back Alex I need to see her and I know I could do more harm than good. Henry said. She was up in a flash. You need to let me say something Henry. She said eye to eye with him now. What do you want to say Alex? Henry asked infuriated. Henry calm down first. Rob said. You need to stay out of this. Henry yelled. Alex looked at Rob and then at Henry. Rob I can handle him it is ok. She thought. Rob nodded. You too want to clue me in or should I leave and let you two talk about it first? Henry asked sarcastically. Henry you really need to calm down. Rob repeated. I can't calm down Robert what if she was telling you the same thing about Kate? Henry asked. It's a possibility that I would be that upset. Rob said. Robert you can talk to him better than I can. Alex thought. Yes your right I can but you two are the ones with the problem. Rob said. Oh fine Henry I am sorry that I have to be like this when I know that you like her and that you may even love her but I have to be the one that speaks since or you and Robert would just leave and this town and Rose needs us to be here. She said. I get that Alex but why do you have to be so mean about it? Henry asked. Because you won't listen to me other wise. She said. Yes I would if you gave me a little more credit I am not the newborn vampire I was when you left I have learned a lot with Robert, no thinks to you Alexandria! Henry said. Robert looked at Henry. Don't say what you're thinking about saying. Robert said. Oh he wants to go that way does he then let him go let's see if he can hurt me like he thinks he can. She said furiously. Ok but you asked for it remember that. Robert said. You left us remember because you said you couldn't handle being in the same house without mom and dad, but I know why you left you left because you couldn't handle what you are and what you had to do after they passed. Henry stopped their for a minute and let every thing he said sink in. She shivered at the memory that his words brought back into her mind. Oh now Henry you have to stop. Robert said as he looked on in horror as Alex remembered the night their parents had passed. No I can handle it Robert. Alex said. Robert left the room and let his siblings fight by they selves. We shouldn't live forever while the people we love the most die around us. She said. No but you couldn't handle what you are because you also had to tell him what you are and what he did to you after he did find out for sure. Henry said. She stood there and watched the memory play in her head of what Thomas had done to her after he found out what she is. Ok Now Henry you have gone too far! Robert yelled as he came in the room. Henry looked at him confused. Thomas is also the one who hurt us remember. Robert said to Henry. But Robert? Henry said. NO there are no buts you have to stop now. Robert said. Fine I Have to get ready for school anyway. Henry said and walked out of the room. Are you ok Alex? Robert asked. I can't think right this minute. She said. He went too far and I am so sorry that I didn't stop him before. Rob said. Well we have had our little walk down memory lane for this year. She said in a sad voice. Alex I will stay with you until you can think again. Rob said. No go to work you have to help Kate get thought today. Alex said. She's coming in to work today when Rose is in the Hospital? He asked. She has to she isn't as wealthy as we are. She said. I'll go get dressed. Rob said. She sat down on the floor and stayed there until Rob came back. Oh Alex you have to get up now and just go lie down. He said. They felt a cold breeze go pasted them and then heard Henry's car leave. Is he still angry at me? She asked. He is not angry at you now he is angry at him self for what he put you through. He said. Tell him that I'm sorry for what I put him through as well. She said. Robert thought about what she said and told that to Henry. He opened his eyes. Are we ok now? She asked. Yes you two are fine. He said. Good now you have to go to work. She said. Will you be ok by yourself? He asked. Yes I'll be fine by myself. She said. I didn't want to leave you alone your first day back with us but if I have to go then I have to go. He said. Yes you have to go, now go. She said. I'm gone. He said. He went to his car and got in and drove away. She felt him before he was in the house. How dare you come HERE! She screamed. I had to see if it was you I saw yesterday. He said. Yes it was me THOMAS. She said. You still remember me! He asked surprised. Yes I still remember you and I always will. She said. But you are…you are still so beautiful. He said. And you are still the same! She said. Well I'm not the same in one very real way. He said. She gasped. You… you are not, but you are you got some one to turn you. She said. Yes I did, I had to I had to find you Alexandria! He said as he crossed to her. Why I told you that I never wanted to see you again and I meant it to. She said. I know you did and I tried to move on and find some one else but I just ended up hurting a very nice girl. He said as he thought of Kate. I know you hurt Kate Matthews. She said. But how did you know that? He asked. Robert told me last night. She said. I forgot about your brother's talent. He said. Well neither of them has forgotten about you. She said. I get that you really don't want me here but I had to see you. He said. Well you have seen me now you can leave. She said coldly. But I can't leave you now; I became a vampire so I could see if we had a chance now. He said. Well there is no chance of us ever being the way we were. She said. She flashed back to when she was just twenty the first time and then the change. She shivered. The change that had broken them apart could now put them back together. I can't do this now Thomas I have to go some where. She said. I have to go myself I have to go to work. He said in a sad voice. You still remember the way we were don't you? He asked. Yes I do. She said. Well will you think about it and give me a call when you are ready. He said and left. She looked out the windows for a long time and then she thought about Ava she would have seen this and she would know what she should do. She picked up the phone and called Ava. Hi who is this? Ava asked in a cheery voice. It's Alex, Ava. She said. Hi Alex what is it? Ava asked. I wanted to know if you saw what just happened to me. She said. Well I saw Thomas go to your house if that's what you mean. Ava said. That's what I mean, so what do I do Ava I need help. She said. Well if you two were happy in the past see what can happen in the future. Ava said. I can't do that Ava I can't go thought it all again. She said. What do you mean go thought it _all again_? Ava asked. I mean what _if_ it doesn't work like it didn't before. She said. It only went the way it did in the past because you were turned. Ava said. Yes and what if that was for the best? She asked. It might not have been the right time then but it might be the right time now. Ava said. But I can't do that to Robert or Henry they have been thought too much as it is with him. She said. But if they love you they will understand about what you have to do to figure things out. Ava said. Thank you Ava I have to go now. She said. I'll see you later Alex! Ava said. What do you mean? She asked. We will see each other later when you call me to go with you tonight. Ava said.

**Chapter 5: The visit **

What do you mean? She asked. You have a date tonight with Thomas! Ava said. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? She asked angrily. I said you have a date tonight. Ava repeated. With Thomas is that what you said? She asked. Yes with Thomas. Ava said. You saw this when? She asked. Right before you called. Ava said. Well now I really have to go I'll see you later Ava. She said and hang up the phone. She ran upstairs and went through her closet. She went to exactly what she wanted to ware tonight on that date. She remembered then that she had to call Thomas and set it up. She reached for her cell phone right before it rang. Yes who is this? She asked. Well hello to you too Alex. Thomas said. Oh hi Thomas, I was just going to call you. She said. Ava already did and told me that you wanted to try this out tonight. He said. Well yes I do want to. She said. Well I'll be at your house about eight tonight then. He said. Ok Thomas I'll see you then. She said. Ava said that you wanted her and her boyfriend to go with us. He said. Yes is that ok? She asked. It's fine Alex what ever you want is fine with me what ever makes you happy. He said. Ok then I have to go and see some one now but I'll be ready by eight. She said. Ok Alex. He said and hang up the phone. Oh dear I have to be out of my mind. She thought. You should be killed for what you're going to do tonight. She said out loud. She put the dress on the bed and went to stare out the windows at the woods that surrounded the house. She heard Rob come home form work. Hi Alex. He said. Hi Rob I need to talk to you. She said. Are you ok Alex? He asked. Yes I'm fine I just don't know how you are going to be after I tell you something. She said. He sat down then and gestured for her to set down next to him. She sat and looked into his face. I have a date tonight. She said. That's great Alex who with? He asked. She turned away then. Alex who is it? He asked. It's Thomas. She said. Alex that's not possible he died over fifty years ago. He said. No he didn't he was turned fifty years ago. She said. What and he is here and he knows that you are here? He asked. Yes and I made a date with him for tonight at eight. She said and got up and went to the windows again. Alex I can't say I like the idea but if you need to do this to see if it would work now that's fine with me all I want is for you to be happy. He said. Ava and her boyfriend will be with us. She said. Ok Alex I just want you to be careful. He said. She turned to face him then. I can take care of myself Robert and I can…. She stopped. What is it Alex? He asked. Robert I can't do this I can't see him all dressed up. She said. Alex you can do anything that you want if you put your mind to it and I think it's a good idea to have Ava there with you. He said.

The hospital visit

I need the room number for Rose Matthews. Henry said. Who are you to Rose? She asked. Friend form school. He said. Ok her room is on the second floor and the number is 112. She said. Thank you very much. He said. Oh wait ser. You need a name tag. She called after him. He stopped and walked back to the desk. Your name ser.? She asked. Henry Leigh. He said. She wrote his name down and then handed him the tag. Thank you Miss. He said. He walked down the hall to the elevator and got on and rode up to the second floor. When he got out he remembered the last time he was in a hospital. He had been the one that had received a visit form his brother that changed his life. He walked to Rose's room and knocked on the door. Come in a familiar voice said. He went in and then went right back out. She ran after him. Henry stop she's fine she is just asleep and I know that they have her hooked up to a lot of things but she is fine I promise. Kate said. Kate I can't see her like that I just can't. He said. Henry you can if you really want to see her. She said. He looked at her. Kate I just had a flashback to when I was in the hospital a couple of years ago. He said. I'm sorry Henry but like I said if you want to see her you will go back in there. She said. This is hard for you to. He said. Yes very hard because she is all I have left. She said. He took a deep breath and went back in with Kate. She looks like a sleeping angel. He whispered. Yes she does. She said. Will you stay with her while I go out tonight? She asked. Ahhh what did you ask me? He asked. I have to go out tonight and I don't want her to be alone if she wakes up. She said. Yes I guess I can stay but can you call Robert and tell him? He asked. Yes I will and think you Henry. She said. Not a problem. He said. She went and kissed Rose's head gently. She turned to Henry and did the same. You're so cold. She said. Low body temp. He said. Are you ok? She asked. Yes I have always had a low body temp. He said. Oh Ok. She said and looked at rose for a long time. Kate are you ok? He said. Yes I just wish I hadn't said yes and I could stay with her. She said. Well you need to go out and don't worry about Rose I'll take good care of her. He said. I know you will Henry I trust you with her and I know I shouldn't so soon but you have a caring personality and you like her very much. She said. Well thank you for that Kate. He said. I'll see you later Henry and think you again. She said in a sad voice and left. He looked at Rose for a long time and he couldn't believe that she was so sick form just a concussion. He got up and went to the window. You came to see me! She said surprised. Yes I came to see you Rose. He said as he turned around just to find her eyes still closed. He walked out to the nurse's station. Yes how may I help you ser.? The nurse asked. Can you tell me what is wrong with Rose Matthews besides a concussion? He asked. You are her friend? She asked. Yes we are friends from school. He said. She was very dehydrated and she has an infection plus the concussion. She said. How long will she have to stay in the hospital? He asked. Just a few more days. She said. Thank you Miss very much. He said. You like her very much don't you? She asked before he could walk away. Yes I do. He said and walked away. When he walked back in her room she was still asleep. He went to her bedside and sat down and put his hand over hers. She was so hot to his touch. You feel so cold Henry, but so good at the same time. She said out loud again. I'm glad I could help. He whispered. Yes very helpful. She said. Her head turned toward him. Sleeping angel how did I meet you? He whispered. You call me angel and you're the most handsome man I have ever seen. She said. You must dream about me or we wouldn't be able to talk like this. He thought. Henry will you hold me please I'm scared I'll lose you If you go. She whispered. He looked at her stunned. You would never lose me. He said. Hold me please. She asked. Yes. He said. He got under the covers with her and put his arms around her. She rolled over to where her head was on his chest. I'm dead if she wakes up. He thought. Those sliver eyes of hers were killers when they looked at you. He thought. You're so beautiful. He said. She said nothing. Rose are you ok? He asked worried all of a sudden. She said nothing she just put her hand to his face. And you are too good to be here and even exist. She said finally. Rose. He whispered. She was clinging to his shirt. What's wrong Rose? He asked. She pulled her self up to were there faces were only inches apart. Rose you Ok? He asked. What you don't want to kiss me? She asked. Of course I do I just don't think it's a good idea now. He said. Why not? She asked. Because you want remember it now. He said. And why wont I? She asked. Because you are dreaming. He said. I am not Henry I know you are here. She said. He looked down at her. Her eyes were open. Rose your up! He said. I have been up since you came back in here. She said. But your eyes were closed. He said. Just when you were looking at me. She said. He looked away then. Henry I'm sorry you have to see me like this. She said. I wanted to see you Rose. He said. Thank you. She said. For what? He asked. For wanting to see me. She said. I like you Rose I like you a lot. He said. He put his lips to hers in this heart stopping kiss. Her heart monitor went crazy. He laughed. Looks like you like me a lot to. He said. Of course I do Henry. She said. Will you ever be able to leave me after this? She asked. After what? He asked. After I get better. She said. After you get better I have to have a talk with you. He said. What do we have to talk about? She asked. It can wait until you are better. He said. I want to talk about it now. She said. Ok Rose but you aren't going to believe me any way. He said. Try me Henry I'm smarter than I look right now. She said. I know you are smarter. He said. Then tell me. She said. I don't know how to start. He said. Start at the beginning and end with the end. He said. Rose I can't tell you, you have to guess. He said. I don't know you that well. She said. I think you have an idea about it. He said. But I don't have any ideas at all about what you are talking about. She said. Well you'll have some ideas later and when you figure it out I think you'll find it cool. He said. Find what cool, Henry what are you talking about. She asked. I'm just talking I haven't talked to you since yesterday. He said. Did you miss me today at school? She asked. Well yes I had to ask where some of my classes where today. He said. I'm sorry Henry I should have showed you where they were yesterday before I went home. She said. It's ok Rose I found them fine on my own. He said. Will you tell me where Kate is? She asked. She went out she couldn't stand seeing you like this. She said. Well I see you didn't have any problems with seeing me like this. She said. I did at first but Kate helped me with it. He said. Oh ok Henry, but you look fine with the way I look now. She said. I'm handling it very well. He said. You look tired Henry. She said. I was just too worried to sleep much last night. He said. She blushed. You don't look rested your self. He said. I haven't slept very well in a couple of days. She said. What are you worried about? He asked. I'm not worried I am having nightmares. She said. About what if you don't mind me asking. He asked. I don't it might help if I talk about them. She said. So talk and I'll listen. He said. Well I'm running through the woods and then out of nowhere you are standing in front of me. She stopped then. Ok so what happens next? He asked. Todd runs up to me and tells me that you are dangerous and that I shouldn't be near you because you will hurt me. She said. Maybe he is right. He said. You won't hurt me Henry I know you won't. She said. You're right I won't hurt you, I'd rather hurt myself than hurt you. He said. I know that. She said. You can go back to sleep now Rose. He said. I can't sleep with you here. She said. Why not? He asked. Because I won't to get to know you better. She said. Well I'll be here when you wake up. He said. Promise? She asked. Yes I promise I'll be here. He said. Ok Henry I'll go to sleep if you'll still hold me. She said. I'll still be here and I'll still hold you while you sleep. He said. Thank you Henry. She said. You are welcome Rose. He said. He held her till she went to sleep and then he waited for her to wake up. She started to scream a little while after she went to sleep. Rose, Rose are you ok, answer me Rose please. He said. Henry, Henry run he'll kill you if you don't please RUN! She screamed. Rose I'm fine Please wake up NOW! He screamed. She sat up in bed when he screamed. Henry, Henry are you here? She asked the dark room. Yes Rose I am here what's wrong? He asked. To let her know that he was still there he pulled her tighter to his chest. I had the most Horrible dream. She sobbed. Rose baby what happened? He asked. She looked up into his face. You…You called me baby just then. She said. That's what's wrong I'm sorry I'll never do it again. He said jokingly. No I like it I was just not expecting it. She said. Really it just came out all it's own I didn't even think about what I was saying. He said. You still called me baby even if you didn't mean to. She said. What happened in your dream? He asked. I... Todd tried …. He tried to … ahhh ….. Kill you! She said. Well that's interesting. He said. What you're not surprised? She asked. NO not really I knew he didn't like me but I had no idea that he would be that upset. He said. Oh No why don't you tell her the truth. Todd said from the door way. I don't know what you are talking about! Henry said. I think you do. Todd said. What are you two talking about? Rose asked. He knows ask him! Todd said. Henry what is he talking about? She asked him. It's what I need to talk to you about. He said. TELL HER NOW! Todd said. Todd you need to leave! Henry said as he stood up. NO I will not leave but you will after you tell her, because she will wont you to leave! Todd said. Fine since you know why don't you tell her how you know what I am! Henry said. Henry what do you mean WHAT YOU ARE? She asked. I mean that I am not like you. Henry said. Todd are you like me? She asked. No I am not like you either Rose. Todd said. Well WHAT ARE YOU TWO? She asked. You tell her Henry I'm the one she has known longer. Todd said. So you should tell her first then! Henry said. Fine I will tell her what I am. Todd said. Will one of you talk about WHAT you two are please? She asked. Rose I am ahh I am ahh …. He stammered. Will you spit it out Todd? She said. I am a VAMPIRE! Todd said. You're a WHAT! She asked. I am a vampire. Todd said. You have to be kidding me…. Henry are you a Vampire too? She asked Henry turning to face him. Yes but I was going to let you figure it out on your own. He said. I think you two need a striate jacket! She said. We can prove it! Todd said. Well then prove it! She said. How would you like us to! Henry asked. I don't know bite me and turn me! She said. You want to be turned? Henry asked stunned. Well I have always liked vampire movies. She said. I won't turn you Rose, I can't! Henry said. Why can't you? She asked. I still remember the way it was when Robert turned me. Henry said. Can't you Todd can't you turn me? She asked. I can but it wouldn't be right, because you are with Henry and there are rules. Todd said. Rules? She asked. I can't turn you since you are with Henry but if you where with me I could. Todd said. I won't leave Henry just to get turned into a vampire. She said. So you believe us now? Henry asked. I am not sure! She said. How can we make you believe us? Todd asked. Like I said you can turn me, but is there anything else you can do? She asked. I can see if I can control your mind. Todd said. You wont be able too because I can't tell if she is lying or not. Henry said. Well I don't know how to prove it then. Todd said. I thank I can. Henry said. He walked over to Rose's bed side. Ok how? She asked. You'll see in a minute. Henry said. He bent down and picked up her bed with one hand. Ok Henry I believe you two now put me down. She said. Ok now that you know you can't tell anyone. Henry said. Not even Kate! Todd said. But I have to tell my sister. She said. No you can't tell Kate, I promise that she will find out soon. Henry said. I don't understand. She said. Robert plans to tell her tonight when they go out. Henry said. But will she believe him with out proof? She asked. He can prove it when they get to our house. He said. What she is going to your house? She asked. Yes Robert didn't want to tell her in public. He said. Oh ok. She said. Rose I brought you some flowers. Todd said.

**Chapter 6: Robert's Date**

Yes it's a good idea to have Ava with us but I can't do this because of my gift. She said. You think all you'll see when you look at him is the past. Robert said. Yes and what if I do see our past and can't focus on the future. She said. I can't let you not do this and regret it forever. He said. Are you reading my mind? She asked. Yes I am but just the past part. He said. That's fine Robert, but what do you see? She asked. You falling in love with the man you where supposed to fall in love with fifty years ago, but you had to choose between family and love and you choose family. He said. Well I had to Rob I had to get away after mom and dad passed, and you and Henry needed me. She said. We could have gotten along just fine without you, and we did after you left. He said. Well fine I'll go tonight and I hope I don't see the past. She said. His phone rang. I'm glad you will go tonight. He said. You need to answer that. She said. He reached for the phone after it stopped ringing. Oh well if it's important they will call back. He said. Robert maybe you should call someone and have them come over for awhile. She said. I don't have any one to call. He said. Sure you do call Kate and have her over for dinner. She said. She will not answer the phone. He said. Will you try for me please? She asked. Sure I'll call her but she won't want to come over. He said. Try please. She said. Fine I'll call her right now. He said. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. Yes who is this? Kate asked. It's Robert! He said. Robert…Yeah right who is this really? She asked. No it's really me Kate. He said. Prove it! She said. Well how do I do that? He asked. What day did you start at work? She asked. I started at work two days ago. He said. Ok so what happened the first day you were there? She asked. You and I got lost in the restricted part of the building. He said. That's right and how did we get out? She asked. You listened to me and we went back the way we came. He said. That's right. She said. You believe me now? He asked. Yes I believe you now, what do you need? She asked. I was just wondering if you would like to yeah know come over and hang out? He asked. Well I was going out tonight but I just realized I have no where to go and no one to go out with. She said. So is that a yes or is that a no? He asked. That's a yes, but I don't know how to get to your house. She said. I can come and get you or I could tell you how to get here. He said. Ahh could you come and get me I don't like to drive at night that much. She said. Sure I'll be over there in about an hour. He said. Ok Robert I'll be ready. She said. Ok Kate. He said. Robert wait for just a minute. She said. Yes what is it Kate? He asked. Henry is at the hospital with Rose, I asked him to stay tonight so I could go out. She said. Ok thanks for telling me Kate. He said. You're welcome. She said. She hung up the phone. Well now I have to find some thing to ware. She said to her self. Well you have your answer now don't you Robert. Alex said. Shut up Alex how was I supposed to know. He said. You weren't supposed to you were just supposed to believe me. Alex said. Well next time I will. He said. Thank you. She said. I want you to meet her, Alex. He said. I will, but not tonight. She said. Please let her get here and then you can leave. He said. Fine but you'll have to put up with Thomas for a little while. She said. I think I can handle him so you can meet Kate. He said. Ok let me go get ready. She said. I have to go get ready too. He said. They went to there bathrooms and got ready. They met back at the bottom of the stairs. Wow, Alex you look fantastic. He said. Thanks Rob, you look good to. She said. Thanks Alex and now I have just enough time to cook for her. He said. Well this should be fun to watch. She said. Ha Ha very funny. He said. I know it was. She said. You need to get the door. He said. Who is it? She asked.

I am not going to tell you that. He said. Please? She asked. No I am not going to tell you, just go get the door. He said. She ran out of the room and to the door. And she paused for just a second. The door bell rang. She took a deep breath before she opened the door. And you are so beautiful. He said. Would you two like a room we have several free ones? She asked. Hi Alex how are you? Ava asked. I am fine, but ahh who is he? Alex asked. Oh this is my new boyfriend, Eric South. Ava said. Well he looks like a good one. Alex said. Oh he is. Ava said. But does he know? Alex asked. Do I know about what? He asked. Ava you didn't tell him? Alex asked. Yes he knows he is just like us he is playing with you Alex. Ava said. Well what can he do? Alex asked. I can show you better than I can tell you. He said. Well give us a showing then. Robert said from the door way. Outside it will mess up your beautiful home other wise. Eric said. Ok I have to leave in a minute anyway. Robert said. Oh is it almost eight? Alex asked. No it is eight. Robert said. He is still coming Alex don't worry so much he is just pulling up behind us now. Ava said. He is just as nervous as you are about tonight. Robert said. Stop it Robert don't read his mind like that. Alex hissed. Ok I won't any more sorry. Robert said. Ok sorry I but your head off I am just so nervous. Alex said. I know you are Alex and so is he. Robert said. Well here we go. Ava said. Thomas walked up to the four of them and stopped before he could get to Alex. Ava, Eric, Robert ….Alex how are you? He asked everyone but really only meant to ask Alex. We are fine. Robert said for himself and Ava and Eric. Alex? Thomas asked. I ….I am fine. She lied. Liar. Robert whispered. Shut up. Ava hissed at Robert. I have to leave anyway. Robert said. Leaving already? Alex whispered. I'll be right back you know how I drive. Robert said. That poor little human girl. Ava said jokingly. Would you like to go and make sure she is still in one peace when we get here? Robert asked jokingly. No she will stay here with me! Alex said. Ok what ever. Robert said as he walked to his car. He got in and drove away at an alarming speed.

**At Kate's House**

Well here we go. Kate thought as she watched Robert pull up in the yard in this nice vintage car. He got out of the car and walked up to her. Hi Kate how are you? He asked. I'm fine how are you? She asked. I'm good. He said. Well you look good. She said. Oh crap did I just say that out loud? She asked. Yes and you just said that out loud as well. He said. She ran into the house. Kate come back its fine I'm flattered that you think that way. He said to the closed door. The door eased open and she came back outside. I am really sorry I said that out loud. She said. Nothing to be sorry for you just said what you thought. He said. Yes and my mouth has a way of getting me into trouble. She said. Well shall we go then? He asked. You sound like you are from another time. She said. Well it was how I was raised. He said. Your parents must be very proud of you. She said as he opened the car door for her. They most likely are. He said. Don't you live with them? She asked. No they passed away a while ago. He said in a sad voice. Oh I am so very sorry. She said. She waited for him to get into the car. You didn't know. He said once he was in the car with her. What kind of car is this, I hate to ask but Rose loves old cars like this. She said. This is a 1965 Chevrolet impala. He said. Well Rose would love to see this car. She said. I will show it to her when she gets out of the hospital. He said. She would love that. She said. You sound like you like the idea as well. He said. Well I love what ever Rose does to some extent. She said. You love cars as well? He asked.

Well not really I just like the guys that come with the cars like this. She said. You should be warned about some thing. He said. Really what have you cooked for me or are you hiding something form me? She asked. I did cook for you and I was talking about Thomas being at my house. He said. Why is Thomas at your house I thought you didn't like him? She asked. I really don't like him but my sister does. He said. You have a sister? She asked. Yes she is my older sister by one year and she and Thomas used to date. He said. That sounds like you really don't like the fact that she likes him. She said. I don't like the fact that she likes him and I don't like the way that he looks at you at work. He said. Is that a fact? She teased. Yes that's a fact. He said. Well you can change the way he looks at me all you have to do is hit him one time. She said. I'll have to see about that. He said. Well would you close your eyes for just one minute please? He asked. Why? She asked. I want the house to be a surprise. He said. Ok Robert. She said. She closed her eyes and put her head on the head rest. Ok Kate you can open your eyes now. He said. No mom just five more minutes please and then I'll get up. She said. Kate wake up! He said. She said nothing. He got out and went to her side of the car. Kate you have to wake up now we are at the house. He said. Robert is that you, you shouldn't be here he will hurt you so please go! She said. He shook her. Robert what are you doing? Alex asked. She fell sleep on the way over here. He said. You can put her in one of our rooms and let her sleep until she wakes up. She said. Robert are we here? Kate asked. You're up? He asked. Yes I am up, did I fall asleep? She asked. Yes you did but it's ok. He said in that quite voice of his. It put her at ease when she heard it. Kate are you ok? He asked. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep in the last few days. She said. Well I can take you home if you would like. He said. No I am fine you're just going to have to give me just a minute to fully wake up. She said. Not a problem. He said. He waked to the back of the car with Alex. Alex I need you to get Thomas out of the house after you meet Kate. He said. Why do I have to do that? She asked. It will hurt her to see him with anyone when she has not moved on Alex. He said. Kate got out of the car and stretched. Kate are you ok now? He asked. Yes I am fine now. She said. He was next to her when she looked up at the house. You have a beautiful house Robert. She said. Thank you Kate. He said. You're welcome. She said. Would you like to see the inside of the house? He asked. Yes I would love to see the inside. She said. He led her into the house and to the awaiting Vampires. Robert you have an even more beautiful home on the inside. She said. Thank you Kate, I want you to meet my sister Alexandra. He said. Nice to meet you Alexandra. Kate said. Please call me Alex every one else does. She said. Ok Alex. Kate said. Hi Kate how are you? Thomas asked. I am fine how are you? She asked him. I am great. He said. Nice to here that. She said. Kate these are our friends Ava and Eric. Robert said. Nice to meet you two. Kate said. We are very glad to meet you too Kate. Ava said. You are a very nice girl Ava but have we met before? Kate asked. No we have not met before but I think that we could be very good friends. Ava said. I think so too. Kate said. Kate can I talk to you? Thomas asked. About what Thomas? She asked. About what happened between us! He said. Nothing happened between us and nothing ever will. She said. Alex stepped over to Thomas's side. Alex let's go. Thomas said. Ok Thomas what ever you say. She said. Alex I don't want you to go! Robert said. Rob we have already talked about this I am going out with Thomas to see if it will work this time see you when I get home. Alex said. She and Thomas walked out of the house. I will make sure nothing happens to her Robert I promise. Ava said when she stepped to his side. Thank you Ava I needed to hear that from someone. He said. We won't be out long Robert I can't stand him for that long. Eric said. I'm glad that someone is like me. Robert said. I can't even believe that you are letting her go out with him. Ava said. I don't have a chose in the matter she made up her mind before she even told me about it. Robert said. Well we will be back soon. Eric said. Not to soon Ava I need to talk to Kate about some thing. Robert whispered so low that Kate couldn't here him. Ok! She whispered back. They walked out of the house. So now that we are alone would you like to eat? He asked. Well that would be nice. She said. Think you Kate I thought it would be nice for us to talk over dinner. He said. Well let's go into the kitchen and eat. He said as he led the way to the kitchen. She fallowed him and wondered how he got such a big house when she did not even know that there was one back here. How did you find the house? She asked. Well I had looked for some time at all the other houses in the area and then this one came on the market just two weeks before we moved here. He said. Oh that was great for you then wasn't it? She asked. Yes it was because we wanted a house out side of town and that was big enough if we had friends over and they wanted to stay the night or something. Oh ok that's a good reason. She said. Well I thought so. He said. Robert can I ask you something? She asked. You just did but yes you can. He said. Are you and Henry really related? She asked. Why yes we are, why do you ask? He asked. You two really don't look alike. She said. NO we don't he took after our mother and I our father. He said. Oh ok but you and your sister look a lot alike. She said. Yes we do. He said almost to himself. Well you two seam very close. She said. We are all very close too each other because we are all each other have left. He said. Yes that is true. She said. You and Rose look like twins. He said. We aren't but think you. She said. You are welcome. He said as he opened the door to the kitchen. Wow Robert this is so….! Just then there was a loud crash in the living room. Stay here Kate I will be right back. He said. O.k.! She said. He ran out of the room. She sank down onto the floor. She had never been so scared in her life. Robert are you ok out there? She yelled. Kate stay there! He yelled back at her. OK, but you be carful. She yelled back at him. I will I promise! He said. He returned a minute later. What happened? She asked. Just the wind from the windows being opened knocked down a vase is all. He said in that calm voice of his. Ok. She said. Kate are you ok? He asked. No not really I was so scared that you wouldn't come back and I would go in there and find you dead. She said. Oh Kate I am fine. He said. Sit down and I'll get you something to drink. He said. She sat down and put her head in her hands. Here you are Kate. He said. She looked up at him in the dim light that was in the room. Maybe I should take you home now since I have scared you and you need your rest. He said. No I am fine now I just needed to sit down and rest. She said suddenly afraid to lose him even for one night. Robert I know this is so sudden but can stay here tonight I can't go back home to that empty house? She asked. Well I don't think that it's a good idea because I don't know how Alex's date will go, but sure you can stay tonight. He said. Think you so much. She said. It's not a problem but you will have to put up with however Alex comes home tonight. He said. Well I can handle that I think. She said sarcastically. Let's eat before it gets cold. He said. He left her to get the food. He returned in just a minute. Robert this looks so good. She said. Well I hope that it will taste good too because I haven't cooked in a while. He said. Oh dose Henry cook too? She asked. No we just go out a lot. He said with a smile. Is there something I should know? She asked. Well there is but I will talk to you about that after we eat. He said. They ate and talked about there siblings and other things.

You are a wonderful cook Robert. She said. Will you please call be Rob it's sounds so formal when you call me Robert. He said. OK I'll call you Rob form now on. She said. Think you for calling me a good cook. He said. No I called you a wonderful cook, Rob. She said. Well think you any way. He said. What is it that you wanted to tell me? She asked. Let's go sit in the living room for this. He said. Ok. She said as she got up and fallowed him to the living room. They sat facing each other in the living room. Ok now what I have to tell you will make you do one of two things the first is think that I am crazy and the second is screaming and want to go home? He said. Ok so tell me. She said. Kate, I am a Vampire! He said. Well I am not going to scream and want to go home. She said. But you think that I am crazy. He said. Unless you can prove it. She said. Well I can prove it but you won't like how I can prove it. He said. Please just prove it. She said. Ok. He said. He got up and crossed to her. What are you going to do? She asked. You have to come with me first. He said. Are you going to show me your coffin or are you like the Cullen's and don't sleep? She asked. We don't sleep. He said. We? She asked. Alex Henry and I do not sleep. He said. Ok so how are you going to prove it? She asked. Like this. He said. As he reached up and pulled down a wooden beam and then replaced it in a half a second. Well I believe you now. She said. Are you scared? He asked. No I am not scared just fascinated. She said. You are a very special type of girl. He said.

**Chapter 7: Alex's date**

Alex are you ok? Thomas asked. He reached for her hand and she pulled it away. Why did you pull away form me? He asked. We can't touch right now. She said. And why not? He asked. I don't want to take a chance and touch you and see our past. She said. Well I can't say as I like that idea of us not touching but I respect you for it. He said. Thank you for doing that. She said. As she said that Ava turned a corner to sharply and they were thrust together. He placed his hand on her bare shoulder, then she was thrust against the door and Thomas was on top of her. Well now isn't this funny. He said. No not really, Ava you did that on purpose. She said. I did not I almost missed the turn. Ava said. Well did you? Alex asked. No I maid it. Ava said. Ok you can get off me now Thomas. Alex said. I like it here. He said. I know you do but get off me. She said as she pushed him off herself, but her hand fell before she could fully do it.

Alex's flash back

She was there in there past when they were twenty the first time. They were sitting on her front porch and that it was the night that she told him what she was. I can't believe that you are a Vampire, Alexandria you are my fiancé. Thomas said. I am still a vampire! She said. Show me then show me what you can do! He said. Fine come with me then if you must see to believe. She said. She pulled him along until they were in the woods. Now you can see what I am. She said. She walked over to the biggest rock he had ever seen and picked it up and threw it on top of a tree. Do you believe me now? She asked. He ran out of the woods. That was the last time she had seen him. She walked home alone and told her mother what had happened.

Back in the present time

Alex are you ok? He asked. No I am not I need to go home. She said in a sad voice. Alex we are at the club. Ava said. Take me home. Alex said. No WE are going in and we are having a good time tonight. Eric said. I can't Ava I am so sorry but I can't tonight. Alex said. Alex we are going to have a good time just let your mind go and forget what just happened. Ava said. I can't Ava. She said. Eric will you and Ava leave us alone for just a minute please and then we will be right in! Thomas said. Ok Thomas. Eric said as he looked at Ava. They got out of the car and went in to the club. Ok Alex what did you see? He asked. The night that I told you what I was. She said. Oh I was hoping that wasn't what you saw. He said. Was it painful for you to leave or where you just to scared to say anything? She asked. At first I was scared but then It was very painful for me to stay away form you. He said. I don't believe you Thomas, if it was so painful why didn't you come back and talk to me? She asked. I wanted to but I was scared that if I went back that you would attack me or something like that. He said. I would have never hurt you. She said. I know that now but I didn't then can you ever forgive me, Alexandria? He asked. You called me Alexandria and not Alex. She said. I did I want you to be mine again. He said. I was never yours I was your fiancé. She said. I know that and I want you to be my fiancé again but this time I will marry you. He said. Are you…..Are you asking me to marry you? She asked stunned. Yes I am. He said. Well I guess I will. She said. What do you mean you guess you will? He said. I am still trying to wrap my head around what you just asked me. She said. Will you at least think about it? He asked. I am thinking about it. She said. Will you give me an answer before you go home tonight? He asked. Yes I will give you an answer tonight. She said. Can we go in now? He asked. Yeah let's go in and be with our friends. She said. He took her hand and led her out of the car and into the club. They found Ava and Eric and sat down with them. So is every thing ok with you two? Ava asked. Yes we are ok now. Thomas said. Ava we need to go to the bathroom. Alex said. Ok Alex. Ava said. Ava and Alex got up and went to the bathroom. What happened to you Alex? Ava asked. He….he asked me to marry him again. Alex said. And you said what that you said that you were going to think about it. Ava said. Yes that is what I said. Alex said. Do you still love him? Ava asked. I don't know anymore I really don't. Alex said. Well I think that you should give him another chance Alex what could it hurt? Ava asked. I don't know Ava what if he gets tired of me and runs off again? Alex asked. Well he could do that but I don't foresee him doing that. Ava said. You don't know every thing Ava you could get a vision later tonight and that is what you see. Alex said. Would you leave the ifs to me please? Ava said. Ok ok I will try to do that. Alex said.

**Back at Robs House**

What do you mean? She asked. I mean that only certain girls would sit there and tell me that they believe what I just told you. He said. Oh well I do believe you, you have no reason to lie to me! She said. Your right I don't. He said. Rob how long have you been a vampire? She asked. I have been a vampire for about a hundred years. He said. What a hundred years! She said. Yes. He said. Now I don't believe that! She said. What that's what you don't believe! He asked. Yes that's what I don't believe. She said. Kate you are amazing. He said. What? She asked. You are amazing. He repeated. Rob you don't look a day over twenty! She said. I was turned when I was twenty. He said. Oh that's why. She said. Yes that's why. He said. So that's why you sound like you are form another time and place. She said. Yes that's right. He said. I would love to see your room and see what a hundred years of stuff looks like. She said. Well let's go see my room. He said as he got up and reached for her hand. Rob no I was thinking out loud again I am sorry. She said. No it's ok. He said. No its not, I feel the need to tell you what I am thinking all of the time. She said. That's a good feeling to have considering I can't read your mind. He said. What you can't….wait you can read minds? She said. Yes I can read minds but I can't read yours. He said in his calm voice that put her at ease. Please tell me that you can't read dreams either. She said. I can if you or anyone is connected to me in someway. He said. Do we have a connection? She asked. Yes we do have a connection but I can't read your mind or your dreams yet. He said. What do you mean yet? She asked. If we get to know each other and if we become involved in a relationship I could possible be able to read at least your mind but with you I am not sure if I would ever be able to do both. He said. Well that's comforting. She said. How so? He asked. Because at least you can't read my dreams. She said. You rather I read your mind than be able to see your dreams? He asked. Yes. She said. Why would you rather me do that? He asked. Because I want my dreams to be just that my dreams that only I know what they are. She said. Well I can't argue with that one I loved my dreams when I was little. He said in a sad voice. Robert you can't dream now? She asked. I can't dream now and I haven't been able to for almost one hundred years. He said. I am sorry I asked. She said. No don't be sorry you just wanted to know some thing. He said. But I hurt you. She said. Its ok Kate I have been hurt before and will be hurt again many times before I ….. His voice stopped. You were going to say die weren't you? She asked. Yeah I was but I can't die. He said. You can if you go out in sunlight. She said. Nope try again. He said. Well there's the stake thought the heart, beheading and then there's the old stand by as getting a werewolf to kill you. She said. Wow you put a lot of thought into that didn't you? He said. Well will any of them kill you? She asked. Just two. He said. Which two? She asked. The werewolf and the beheading. He said. Well that's good to know that I have to keep werewolves away from you and if I don't get mad at you, you won't have to worry about the beheading thing. She said. Again wow you really know how to make a guy like you. He said. And what is that supposed to mean? She asked. What I meant is that you can make a guy not want to mess with you. He said. Well I have had years of practice. She said. You haven't been alone all your life have you? He asked. She looked away before she answered him. You have haven't you? He said. She looked him directly in the eyes. Yes! She said. Kate I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that but I figured that a beautiful girl like you would have broken many hearts in school and at work. He said. How sweet but no I haven't broken any hearts. She said. But you're the most beautiful girl…woman that I have ever seen. He said. She looked away. What's wrong what did I do now? He asked. Nothing Rob nothing you haven't done anything wrong. She said. I am glad to hear you say that. He said. She smiled at him. You have a wonderful smile. He said. He sat back down took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. She snatched her hand away from him and stood up. What is it now? He asked. I can't do this Robert I can't sit here and let this happen. She said. Let what happen? He asked. Let us happen, I am all wrong for you Robert I am …. Her voice trailed off when he got up and took her into his arms. You listen to me Kate I know who is good for me and who is not. He said. He looked down at her and closed his eyes. "I wish he could read my mind now" she whispered in her head. His eyes flew open. I can I just read your mind Kate. He said. She said nothing out loud anyway. He did as she asked. He bent down over her and placed his lips over hers in a most passionate kiss. Well now what do we have here! He asked when he was through kissing her. I think we have that connection you were talking about earlier. She said. I think so too. He said. But what do we do now that we have figured that out? She asked. We make it official we tell some one about it. He said. What time is it? She asked. He looked down at his wrist watch. It's about 8:30. He said. Good lets go! She said. Go where Kate? He asked. We are going to the hospital to tell Rose and Henry. She said. Ok Kate lets go. He said. Unless you would rather just call and tell them about it. She said. No it's important to you that you tell Rose yourself I can guess that much. He said. You have to guess. She said. When we aren't touching I guess so. He said. She took his hand. Can you tell now? She asked. Yeah I can tell a lot of things now. He said. She dropped his hand. Kate don't do that. He said. What rob? She asked. Don't take my hand and then drop it when I tell you that I can tell some things about you. He said. Rob what am I supposed to do then just let you read every thing about me and not have to talk to you. She said. No talk to me tell me what else I need to know about you. He said. Rob you cant just expect me to be ok with you reading my mind just that quickly. She said. I know I can't but you can't be scared of the connection that we have either. He said. I am not scared of that it's what I have wanted for my whole life to have some one that will love me and never let me go no matter what. She said. Kate I had no idea that you were so alone or I would have acted sooner. He said. I have been alone and will be alone if you ever leave me. She said. What! I would never leave you after I have found you now! He said. With fire in his eyes when he said it. Rob I …I never meant to hurt you, see I am no good for you all I do is hurt you! She said as she ran out side to the car. He went after her and got to the car first. She ran right into his arms and buried her head in his chest. Robert I wish it was you I was crying on and not the car. She said. He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were in his room on his bed with her in his arms still crying. She stopped to wipe her eyes and looked up at him. What wait what am I doing here I was out side crying over the car. She said stunned. No you were never crying over the car it was me that you were crying on or to. He said comforting her. But… but you were in the house. She said. Vampire! He said. Yes you are a very human vampire. She said. He laughed. What's so funny? She asked. Vampires can't be human. He said. Yes I know but you don't act like a vampire you act human. She said. Vampire or human I am still a man. He said. Man I thought that at age twenty-one you were a man you're only nineteen. She teased. Oh well I guess that makes me an old man considering I am one hundred years old. He said. Well I think that I can change that thought. She said. I would love it if you would please. He said. I'll change it then, but just for you. She said. Thank you for that. He said. She pushed herself up onto one of her elbows. Robert I think you should take me home now. She said. But why Kate? He asked. I think I should be alone for a while. She said. But the reason you wanted to stay tonight is so you wouldn't be alone. He said. I know but I think it would be best if it was just you and Alex when she gets home so you to can talk with out having to worry about me being in the way. She said. You won't be in the way of anything. He said. I would feel like I would be. She said. Oh well if I have to make you stay I will. He said. And how will you do that? She asked. I can make you stay with one thing. He said. And what would that be? She asked. If touch you and put it into your mind then you will stay. He said. She pulled away. I wouldn't do that to you Kate. He said. I know you wouldn't do that to me. She said. But you pulled away from me. He said. I pulled away from you because I thought you would do that for just a second. She said. Oh well I didn't know that you would think that I could or would hurt you. He said. I know you wouldn't and couldn't hurt me it shocked me that you came up with doing that to anyone. She said. I have done that to some one and I am still paying for that. He said. Who did you do that to and why? She asked. It was Alex, because she had thought that she would kill herself because of what she went thought with Thomas. He said. She thought that and you still let her go out with him tonight. She said. He has changed. He said. Not much I know him. She said. Listen to me Kate he won't ever hurt you ever again, or ill kill him myself. He said. She snuggled closer to him. And in that moment they both knew that they would never be alone again. They knew that as long as the other one lived they would be together. He started to sing to her a song that his mother had sung to him as a child. Your voice is so pure in tone and you sing so beautifully Robert. She said. Think you Kate, now you go to sleep you need your rest. He said. Will you be here when I wake up? She asked. Will you sing with me Kate I know you know this song I heard you sing it yesterday at work. He said. That's not an answer to my question. She said. I know and you know ill be here when you wake. He said. Yes I know you will be but I want you to say it. She said. I'll be here when you wake Kate. He said. You have a lovely singing voice Kate. He said as he listened to her sing the song his mother has sung to him and the one he had just sung to her. Kate stop for just a minute I just thought of some thing I need for you to have before Alex gets home and we have to go to the hospital because Rose has to have this to. He said.

**Chapter 8: the Answer to Thomas's Questions**

They left the bathroom and walked to the table. Ok now girls? Eric asked. Yes we are ok. Ava said. Alex are we ok? Thomas asked. Yes we are ok. Alex said. Then may I have this dance? Thomas asked. Yes you may. Alex said. They walked to the dance floor and began to dance. Thomas I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it. Alex said.

Back at the table

He asked her to marry him again and she was so scared that he would run off. Ava said. And you put her at ease like you always do, my love. Eric said. Thank you thank you very much. Ava said. Ava can you tell weather or not he will actually do that or not? Eric asked. I can't because he has not given me anything to see yet. Ava said. If he did could you see that or anything else? Eric asked. Oh yeah I could no problem. Ava said. He thought about something very hard for a few seconds. Eric are you ok baby? Ava asked. Yeah just thought about something for a few minutes. Eric said. Ok just making sure that you were ok. Ava said.

Back on the dance floor

Its ok whatever it is just say it the way you think it needs to be said. Thomas said. She smiled at him. Yes! Alex said. Oh my gosh you mean that you will? Thomas asked. Yes I will marry you Thomas. Alex said. Ava looked over at the couple. She told him that she would marry him. Ava said. That's great the only thing wrong with that is Robert and Henry. Eric said. Thomas I have to sit down I have to tell Robert. Alex said. Alex why don't you wait until you get home, he wont be happy with this and I really don't want to have to explain why there is an angry vampire in the club. Thomas said. Yeah you're right. Alex said. Alex couldn't leave this alone until she got home so she closed her eyes and contacted Robert mind to mind.

Back at the house with Robert and Kate

Robert closed his eyes. Are you ok Robert? Kate asked. NO! She can't DO this TO US SHE CAN'T! He roared. Robert what happened please tell me pleases baby? Kate pleaded. Alexandria she….she can't DO this! He said. What happened Robert tell me please. She said as she stepped in front of him. Kate she she's going to marry him! He roared. Thomas she's going to marry Thomas! She said. Yes she is going to marry him after all we went through before, and she is actually going to marry him! He said. Robert you have to let me help you with this. Kate said. Kate I can't, I can't let you in right now I have to go to her right now. Rob said. No Robert you are not going to shut me out, NOT NOW! She said. Please Kate just leave me Alone! He said. NO I WILL NOT! She yelled. Kate I can't let anyone else in! He said. Robert I am already in and you know that. She said. She just put her arms around him and stood there. Kate. He whispered. Robert don't you dare do anything. She said. But you really don't want to be here now when she gets home. He said. Yes I do now more than ever because you will need me. She said.

Back at the club

You were right he didn't like it at all but Kate will keep him there. Alex said. Alex you connected to him anyway. Thomas yelled. I had to let him know before we got home. Alex said. Alex no you didn't he kill me on site now. Thomas said. No he won't and I know he won't because of Kate; he wouldn't do anything to make her dislike him. Alex said. But he really wouldn't care if it got me out of the picture would he? Thomas asked. Yes he would he loves Kate and he wouldn't want to make her hate him, remember I know my brother better than you do. Alex said. Alex maybe you should stay at my place tonight. Ava said. No I have to go home. Alex said. No I would rather you stay at Ava's just for tonight please. Thomas said. Ok I'll stay at Ava's place tonight. Alex said. Ok then lets all go back to my house then. Ava said.

Back at Robert's house

She isn't even going to come home tonight. He said. She's going to Ava's house isn't she? Kate asked. Yes she is. He said. Robert you ok now? She asked. Yes I am ok. He said. You sure? She asked. Yes I am thanks. He said. It's not a problem. She said. I have to give you something and then we have to go to the hospital. He said. Ok I'll wait here while you go get it. She said. He walked over to the wall and opened it. Wow. She said. What don't you have hiding places in your house? He asked. Not like that. She said. He just looked at her and gave her a heart stopping smile. He walked through the opening in the wall. He picked up two boxes and walked out. This one is for you and the other is for your sister. He said as he handed her a box wrapped in light blue ribbon. Robert I can't take this from you it's too soon. She said. Please Kate all of us ware one just in different ways. He said. She sat down and carefully unwrapped the box. Her hand shook for just a moment until his covered hers and helped her open the box. Oh my gosh Robert it's so beautiful! She said. It's called twilight topaz and it's our family's gem stone. He said. Were do you ware yours at? She asked. He tugged at his shirt and out popped a necklace just like hers. And were dose Henry wear his? She asked. He wears his in a wristband. He said. And Alex where dose she wear hers at? She asked. She doesn't have one she left hers with us and I haven't had the chance to give hers back to her yet. He said.

Back at the hospital

Thank you Todd there beautiful. Rose said. Rose there is something you and I need to talk about. Henry said. What Henry? Rose asked. Todd can you leave us for a minute please? Henry asked him. Yeah sure. Todd said and walked out of the room. What is it Henry? Rose asked. I have to tell you something about me and I didn't want Todd to know, I am your soul mate and I know this because I have looked for you for ever it seems like but at least for the past eighty years. Henry said. Henry are you sure that you're my soul mate? Rose asked. Yes I am completely sure about this and have been for about a week. Henry said. You have known that you were my soul mate for just a week and you haven't told me until now! Rose said. Well yeah, I didn't know how to tell you and I wasn't sure you were ready to hear it or not. Henry said. But I have been wanting you to tell me that for a week now. Rose said.

Back at the club

Ava you have to stop at my house first I have to confront Robert about this and then I'll go to your house I promise. Alex said. No Alex I don't want you to do that! Thomas said. Thomas I have to do this. Alex said and walked out of the club. They all followed her out and got into Ava's car. They all got into the car and started to drive to Robert's house.

Back at the house

They got there and everyone got out and walked to the door. Alex stopped and took a deep breath and then looked over at Thomas. I can do this cant I? She asked. Yes Alex you can do this and I am going to be right there with you. He said. Ok. She said. Thomas took Alex's hand and they both walked in. She's here Kate. Robert said and walked out. Robert wait please don't be to mad at her she loves him. Kate said. But he hurt her before and now he wants her back! Robert said. Yes because he loves her as well. Kate said. Robert think about what you told me, that you had been searching for me for aver a hundred years and Alex has been alone since he left her, and she still loves him and always will. Kate said. How old are you again? Robert asked her jokingly. I am only nineteen and you know that! Kate said on a smile. He took Kate's hand. Thomas I see my sister has made her choose on who she wants to be with for all time and it is with great prodding that I am inviting you into this family. Robert said from the top of the stairs with Kate holding him there. Thomas that is the best you're going to get right now. Kate said. But Kate what have I done to him? Thomas asked stepping forward away from Alex. Robert was there in between them before Kate could stop him. You really don't know what you did? Robert yelled.

Back at the hospital

Rose you have? Henry asked. Yes I have! Rose said. Henry took one step toward her and fell forward. NO….NO…NO SHE CANT DO THIS! He yelled. Rose was up and off the bed when he arose. Rose get back on the bed, baby you need your rest. Henry said. But your hurt aren't you? Rose asked. No Rose I am ok just got some very bad/good news. Henry said. What is it Henry please tell me? Rose asked. Alex my sister she and Thomas are going to get married. Henry said. But that's good news right? Rose asked. Yes and no, you see Thomas hurt her years ago and now he has found her and he isn't going to let her go which is the way it should have been all those years ago. Henry said. And now they can be together for ever. Rose said. But Robert hates him for what he did to Alex and for the way he hurt your sister. Henry said. Do you need to go home and see what you can do to help the situation? Rose asked. I probably should get going and see what I can do about it. Henry said. Ok Henry just be careful and come back soon. Rose said. I will try to but you never can tell what will happen when two angry vampires get into a fight. Henry said. Just please be careful! Rose said. I will be I promise I will. Henry said. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips and slipped out of the room. Todd you can come in now. Rose called. Todd came in and sat down next to her. Was that wind Henry? Todd asked. Yes he had to go and see to some family business. Rose said. Will he be back tonight or do I have you all to myself? Todd asked jokingly. I don't know if he will be back tonight or not. Rose said. So I do have you all to myself for a little while any way. Todd said. Yes you do. Rose said. Well then I think I should tell you some thing then. Todd said. What is it Todd? Rose asked. I love you Rose and I all ways have and all ways will. Todd said. Todd I…I don't love you the way you love me. Rose said.

Back at the house

Henry breezed in and right in between Robert and Thomas. Kate why don't you go to Robert's bedroom and wait this out because this could take a while. Henry said. I will not back away from this Henry. Kate said. Just then the light caught her necklace and Henry stopped dead in his tracks. You gave her one? Henry said as he rounded on Robert. Yes and I was just going to give you the other box so you could give this one to Rose. Robert said. Alex looked at her brothers and then looked at Thomas. Thomas lets go I don't belong here anymore than you do. Alex said. You don't what! Henry and Robert said together. I don't belong here anymore I gave this family life up years ago when I left. Alex said. But you still need a family Alex and you still need one of these. Kate said as she threw Alex her twilight topaz ring. Kate how did you know that this was mine? Alex asked. I had a little help. Kate said. Ava you told her didn't you? Alex asked Ava. Yea I did but I had already had a vision that Kate would give your ring back to you. Ava said. Well you could have told me that so I wouldn't have been so surprised when she did. Alex said. Thomas lets go to Ava's house now I have told Robert and Henry knows now to so lets just go. Alex said. Ok Alex ready when ever you are. Thomas said. Thomas we can continue this later. Robert said. No I want you to tell me what I did now! Thomas said. Well for starters you had Alex almost kill her self when you left her and then I come to find out that you hurt Kate in this time so you have hurt the two women that I love the most and that is just unacceptable! Robert said. Yes it is and I have apologized to Kate a hundred times over for what I did to her, and not to mention that I have lived with what I did to Alex for over fifty years and hated my self everyday for what I did to her. Thomas said. Well this is all good to know but I think we should all get some rest now so lets go Ava. Eric said. Ok but Thomas and Alex are coming with us right? Ava asked Alex. Yes we are coming with you. Alex said. And that means I can go back to the hospital and see Rose and get Todd away from her. Henry said. Yes please go get him away form her Henry.

**Chapter 9: The nights end!**

Robert and Kate stood there and let the house empty around them. Now that we are alone again what would you like to know about me now? Robert asked. I would like to know what you eat. Kate said as she turned to him. Just then there was a crash of thunder and a flash of lighting. Kate screamed beside him and he moved in front of her just in time to see why she had screamed. Hello Robert how are you? She asked with her eerie green/red eyes glowing in the darkness. Jill! Robert breathed. Who is she Robert? Kate asked on a whisper. She's an old friend I think. Robert said with an air of warning in his voice. Her eyes aren't like yours. Kate said. She doesn't eat what we eat. Robert said. Just then the lights came back on and Kate saw Jill in the light and she knew then what type of friend Robert had meant she was. Robert she's beautiful. Kate said in a small voice. He turned to her then. Kate you can't think or do you know that we did go with each other. Robert said. I thought as much Robert I mean look at her she is much, much, much prettier than I will ever be. Kate said. Not true Kate you are very beautiful! Robert said. Jill made a soft noise. Jill why are you here? Robert asked as he turned to face her still between her and Kate. Its time for your family to pay for what you did to mine. Jill said. We did nothing to your family. Robert said. Your sister did she made my brother have me turn him so he could search the world for her! Jill yelled. Your choose Jill that was your choose to turn him you could have refused! Robert yelled back. And you could have stood there and let Henry die but you turned him! Jill yelled back. Would you have let Thomas die if you could save him? Robert asked. Thomas is your brother? Kate asked. Yes he is. Jill said. He and Alex just left. Kate said. He found her before I did! Jill screeched and ran out of the house. Kate you shouldn't have done that. Robert said. Robert I am so sorry. Kate said in a small voice. Kate what's wrong with you now baby? Robert asked her as he turned to her just in time to see the first tear fall. Kate please don't cry I can't take it again tonight. Robert said. You should have stayed with her Robert then you would have been happier. Kate said and sank to her knees. No I wouldn't have been Kate I wasn't that's why I did leave her. Robert said as he sat down in front of her. But she is so much prettier than I am why weren't you two happy? Kate asked. Because we couldn't have been happy with each other after what happened between Thomas and Alex. Robert said. But…but you two look so good together. Kate said. Oh well I didn't think so after what her brother did to my sister. Robert said. But you two still act like you like each other. Kate said. You read that between us when there is nothing there to read. Robert said. Yes there is she is still very much in love with you and you still like her as well I am just in the way of your happiness. Kate said. Oh no you're not Kate you are my happiness now! Robert said. But I cant be when you still like another woman, and I wont stand in the way of you two being together again. Kate said. Your right you won't be in the way of us being together again because I am going to be in the way of that ever happening. Robert said. But….but you two belong together and I belong at home or at the hospital with my sister. Kate said. No Kate you belong right here with me! Robert said as he took her into his arms. Kate pulled away from him and stood up. Will you please take me home mister Leigh? Kate asked. Kate you are not serious? Robert asked. It's not Kate to you its Miss. Matthews. Kate said in a cold voice. You really want me to take you home or are you just being stupid? Robert asked. I really want you to take me home. Kate said. Fine I will take you home after you sleep what ever is wrong with you off in my room and in my arms. Robert said with fire in his eyes. Robert I…. I can't stay here with you now. Kate said. Why not Kate, because you see something that is not there and hasn't been there for over ninety years I don't like her any more you have to believe me. Robert said. But I saw the way you looked at her. Kate said. I looked at her like that because I didn't like what I read in her thoughts. Robert said. And what was she thinking? Kate asked. She was thinking that she would like to know how your blood would taste. Robert said. Kate shivered once from the thought of having that girl any where near Robert, Henry or Alex ever again. I don't want that girl any where near you Henry or Alex ever again! Kate said. Nether do I but I am afraid she will be if Alex and Thomas go through with what they are planning. Robert said. Rob I need to see my sister. Kate said. I know you do and I am going to take you to her right now. Robert said. Ok then let's go. Kate said. Ok. Robert said. They both went out and got into his car and drove away toward the hospital.

At the hospital

Henry your back that was really quick. Todd said. Yes I am back. Henry said. Well it looks like its time for me to go then. Todd said as he stood up. Rose just think about what I said and ill be back tomorrow to see what the answer is. Todd said. Todd I don't have to think about it I don't love you the way you love me. Rose said. Well then I hope we can still be friends. Todd said in a sad voice. Yes Todd we can still be friends. Rose said. Ok then good night Rose good night Henry. Todd said. Goodnight Todd. Rose said. Yes good night Todd. Henry said. Todd walked out of the room and to his car. Well I see you had a very nice time while I was away. Henry said jokingly. Yeah a very nice time. Rose said sarcastically. Well at least he is gone and I can give you this in private. Henry said. Give me what Henry? Rose asked. This. Henry said as he gave her a blue box with blue ribbon on it. Henry I can it's too soon for you to be giving me anything like this. Rose said. Please Rose just open the box. Henry said. Ok ok I will. Rose said. Henry handed her the box and sat down beside her on the bed. She undid the ribbon and unwrapped the box very carefully. Oh Henry it's beautiful! Rose said breathlessly. It's yours to keep forever if you want it. Henry said. Of course I want it Henry just like I want you! Rose said and then blushed because she realized that she had said the last part out loud. Rose its ok you don't have to blush. Henry said. But I didn't realize that I said the last part out loud. Rose said. Well you did. Henry said. Just then there was a flash of lighting and a loud clash of thunder and then the lights went out. And Rose screamed beside him on the bed and that had him reaching over her to protect her from what she made her scream. Then he saw what made her scream he saw her! I see you still remember me at least that's good to know. Aida said. Of course I remember you Aida I can't forget my best friend from back then. Henry said. Her eyes they they're not like yours Henry! Rose whispered. She isn't like us Rose. Henry whispered back. No I am not like you and your family! Aida said. The lights came back on. Oh my goodness. Rose breathed. I see you have a new best friend here Henry! Aida said. Yes I do and much much more. Henry said. I see or I am beginning to any way. Aida said. Her eyes are green/red. Rose said. Yes like I said she doesn't eat what we eat. Henry said. And I see that you wouldn't want me now any way. Aida said. No I wouldn't any more. Henry said. Rose gasped behind him when she realized what they were talking about. No Rose its not like that any more I love you now and I would never leave you now. Henry said. Rose struggled beneath his arms. No Henry I know you, you still love her and I can tell. Rose said. He got up and then turned to Aida. Now you see what your kind does to mine get out now before I kill you here and now! Henry said. She laughed. Your kind my kind there all the same and you know that. Aida said. He rushed at her and she was gone! Henry, Henry I … where is she where did she go? Rose asked. She used her powers and she disappeared. Henry said. Rose looked at Henry. Henry I don't think that I can ever look at you the same now. Rose said. But Rose I don't love her at all now I did in the past but I haven't loved her in over fifty years. Henry said. Oh well that makes me feel so much better. Rose said. It should sis because it is true. Kate said from the door way. And how would you know that Kate? Henry asked. Because I can read relationships remember. Kate said. Yeah I remember that I think. Henry said. Well I see that you had a visit from Aida like I had one from Jill. Rob said as he walked in with a dozen roses. A lot of Roses for a real rose. Rob said as he handed her the roses. Ahhh brother back off my girlfriend. Henry said. Oh would you stop Henry I have absolutely no intension to steal her from you. Rob said. Hey I am right here you know! Kate said. Yes I know you are why don't you show Rose what I gave you to night. Rob said. Yes I will why don't you and Henry go get me and Rose some thing to drink. Kate said. Ok I will and why don't you show Kate what I gave you tonight. Henry said. Both of the brothers walked out of the room. What is your stone in rose? Kate asked. It's in a ring and what is yours in? Rose asked. Mine is just like Robs in a necklace. Kate said. So when did you meet Jill? Rose asked. Just a little while ago at the house. Kate said. And when did you meet Aida? Kate asked. Just before you two got here. Rose said. And was she beautiful beyond words? Kate asked. Yeah she puts me to shame. Rose said. Yeah that's the same with Jill I am so ugly when it comes to her. Kate said. I have told you time and time again that you are more beautiful than Jill has ever been and will ever be. Rob said from the door way with Henry. And you should know that I thank that you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life both of my lives. Henry said. The girls blushed. Now that we have had that conversation we all need to talk about the things that happened tonight. Henry said. First I need to talk to rob outside. Kate said. Both boys left the room Henry I mean alone! Kate said loudly. Oh sorry Kate. Henry said. Kate walked out of the room and to Rob. What do you want to know? Robert asked. I want to know what color your eyes were when you were human. Kate said. My eyes were brown or amber some called it because they had green flex in them. Robert said. I knew that you were going to say that. Kate said. How did you know that? Robert asked. Sometimes your eyes revert back to amber when you're happy. Kate said. Then around you they must always be amber. Robert said. They almost always are but when you get angry they get darker and they become sapphire. Kate said. Then that is when you have to stay away form me. Robert said. But that is when you need me around the most. Kate said. She got closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Now Kate what do you think your doing? Robert asked jokingly. He bent down and placed a long kiss on her lips. Her lips parted as the kiss deepened and she could feel his hands on her back and his hard chest on hers. Her hands went to his hair and ran her fingers through it. It was just the right length it sat just above his shoulders. He broke the kiss when he felt her hands on his shoulders. Kate stop we can't do this it's not right. Robert said in a husky voice. But it felt so right to me Robert we can't let what you are get in the way of this. Kate said. Kate we really need to talk about something with the other two. Just then Henry came running out of Roses room. Henry what's wrong? Kate asked. She Rose she just passed out! Henry said. Kate ran back into the room. Rose…. Rose please wake up! Kate screamed. Robert was right there beside her when she looked over. Robert I can't I can't lose her I wont survive it! Kate sobbed. Robert took her into his arms. Henry go get a nurse. Robert said. Henry ran out of the room and down to the nurse's station. Help we need help with Rose Matthews she's passed out and we can't get her up. Henry told the nurse. The nurse got up and ran to Roses room. Miss you have to let me see her. The nurse said. She moved Kate aside so she could get to Rose. She looked at every thing and then ran out of the room again. What what's wrong with her tell me please miss tell me! Kate said. Hold on Kate let her get back with the doctor. Robert said. No Rob I have to know now! Kate screamed and tried to get away form him. You can't get out of my arms Kate you know that so stop trying. Robert said. She let her body go lose and slipped out of his arms. Kate come back here. Robert said. Henry stopped her at the door. No Henry you have to let me go! Kate said. Kate you have to calm down! Henry said. Kate spun around and then spun around again. Kate stop or you'll pass out! Robert said. Kate fell to her knees and then hit the floor before Robert or Henry could get to her. She lay there with a wide pool of blood coming form her head. Robert stood there watching the women he loved bleed to death. Henry ran out again to the nurse's station. Help please help again her sister fell and has hit her head and she's bleeding badly. Henry said. The nurse ran past him and to Roses room again. Rose's eyes opened when Henry came in the room. Rose your up! Robert said. RO….Rose please wake up! Kate whispered. The nurse picked Kate up and put her on a bed outside Roses room. Sir go get the doctor he's at the nurses office in the back. The nurse said. Henry ran to the back of the nurse's station. Sir please come at once there's a woman bleeding badly out here. Henry said. The doctor ran past him and ran to the bed that Kate was laying on. We have to get her to surgery. The doctor said. Why do you have to do surgery? Robert asked.


End file.
